Eroctic Fantasy
by Wotors
Summary: Este será una historia muy rara para el protagonista, el cual encontrara algo muy inspirador para su maximo proyecto de libros, una recoleeción de datos unicas.
1. Encontrando el una mina de oro

Hotel Konaha Erotica

Bueno aqui esta mi fic (reeditado) esta vez el fic será un conjunto de one-shost en una sóla serie llamada Kotel Konoha Erótica, sólo one-shot, no tendrá capitúlos sino one-shocts diferentes en una misma serie, no me rendiré, tengo una misión con mi público, mis fans, les falle una vez, pero no fracasaré otra vez, esto lo hago por ustedes mis queridas fans que me leyeron, 140 riviews y 18900 visitas, agregaré esos números para ver que exito tendrá mi fic, lamento que anteriormente mi fic haya incumplido las reglas, lo intentaré de nuevo de revivir este fic, se que puedo, porque creo en mi mismo, disfrutenlo.

La Busqueda y Encuentro del Hot Sex XXX colección

Era de Noche, como las siete de la noche, estaban en las calles de Konoha, con varios bares y comercios abiertos, al estilo de la vegas, un hombre alto, curpulento y cincuenton de tendencias pervertidas estaba en un bar mas borracho que un irlandes.

Con las distinción de ser el más pervertido de los tres – esto si se llama vida, no preciosa hip –hipó pues ebrio estaba.

Y una diferencia más, él era novelista, a diferencia de tsunade y orochimaru.

Señor por favor está espantando a los clientes - y eso que ellos tambien estaba borrachos, ¡imaginense!

haaa ESE Peluza cobro vida hip – dijo uno de los tantos hombres borrachos que recurrían el bar.

¡A quien le llamas borracho asqueroso hijo de puta mal parido traga leche! – exclamó algo furioso.

¿Me Hablas a mi? Hip - un borracho que concordaba perfectamente con el comentario del prota

No pendejo se lo dice a él - señaló al primero y este se encogió de hombros.

A mi no me aseñales - rompe una botella de wisky barato

Tranquilizaos – dijo algo nerviosa, la camarera - joder

Oye preciosa tienes un culo bien lindo jejejeje - le toca las esponjosas nalgas de la camarera

¡Pervertido!! – por poco y le da una cachetada - SEGURIDAD!!!! – exclamó y de paso le rompe la bandeja en la cabeza.

Y en unos segundos dos gorilas botan a Jiraiya en los potes de basura con una sóla patada en el culo.

Ha joder como odio mi vida - se le quitó la borrachera por dicha patada en el ano.

Despúes de haber botado aquel borracho pervertido dio un largo suspiro vio su reloj de muñeca faltaban diez minutos para que su turno terminase, se dirigió hacia el baño para poder cambiarse y regresar tranquilamente a casa.

Ya siendo las tres de la mañana…

Bueno me voy - En eso mientra iba a su casa, una sombra la atrapa en un callejon.

¡Pero que mierda quieres!!! – exclamó al ver el rostro del cabrón que le había tocado.

¿que? ¿no te acuerdas de mi? – interrogó algo sárcastico

La camarera sexi pelorroja estaba acorralada y aguantada de los dos brazos a centimetros de su cara - Sueltame o ya veras!!

Shhhhhshshshhs – la calló sensualmente y acercandose peligrosamente a la mujer

Por favor – decía sonrojada y algo asustadiza.

El ermitaño pervertido besa a la chica pelirroja, la mujer sintiendo sus labios, su lengua, y su miembro erecto, se sentia a travez de su pantalon que estaba muy pegado a su entrepierna, exitando a la pelirroja dejandose llevar como una puta.

El ermitaño pervertido se quita la chaqueta de empresario color beiz, y la mujer profundiza el beso, el hobre le quita la chaqueta negra, dejando ver su camisa manga larga blanca muy apretada encima de su chaleco rojo de camarera, el tipo besandola sabrosamente de lengua, se quita la corbata y comienza a desabrochar el chaleco, el tipo suelta a la mujer y comienza a manocearle los senos apasionadamente, sacando de la mujer gemidos llenos de placer, Jiraiya muy exitado se desabrocha los pantalones, dejando a la vista sus boxer que se notaba que guardaba mucho que ¨aportar¨ a la camarera, la mujer exitada le desabrocha la camisa del tipo, para poder admirar el musculoso cuerpo del mayor empesando a manocear y lamer, Jiraiya muy exitado le quita la camisa dejando en sosten a la joven y sexi camarera, el mayor muy exitado empiesa a manocear y lamer el cuerpo de la mujer sacando gemido de mucho placer y exitación, el hombre baja al vientre de la mujer, y sin mucho esperar le quita el pantalon negro y apretado de la mujer, dejandola en ropa interior blanca, la pareja en ropa interior hiba a comenzar con la verdadera accion

Eres un pervertido – dijo entre gemidos y muy sonrojada.

Ya lo sé ¿como te llamas preciosa? – cuestionó algo caliente.

Emily – respondió con la respiración agitada.

Bueno.. EMILY quiero que veas todo el poder de Jiraiya preciosa – dijo candentemente.

Hazme tuya – sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más de lo que estaban.

Esa es la actitud!!! – dijo complacido al tenerla en sus brazos.

En eso Jiraiya le quita las dos prendas a Emily dejandole desnuda, muy sonrojada y algo apenada.- No temas yo tambien me voy a desnudar.

Se quita los boxer - Crees que me vaya a caber lo tienes grandisimo

No te preocupes seré cuidadoso – dijo algo fastidiado por la actitud de la chica.

En eso Jiraiya penetra suavemente a Emily haciendo que gimiera como nunca, mientras Jiraiya silenciandola como si de una bebe se trate

Hhaahahahahaha – gemía como una perra en celo.

Shh Sh Sh Shhhh calma mi bebe el dolor promto desaparecerá y todo será placer – aseguró el viejo.

Emily un poco mas tranquila haciendo la predicción de Jiraiya, gimiendo como loca pero muy placentera y exitantemente, mientras Jiraiya lamia sus senos, haciendo que gimiera con mas fuerza y placer - hahahaaaaaha QUE SABROSO SIGUE, SIGUE, SIGUEEEEE HAHAAHHAAHAA

Jiraiya siguiendo los pedidos de la chica, agita su cadera con mas fuerza y lame sus senos con mas pasion, para luego el viejo de pelos blancos mira detenidamente a Emily y despues besarse apasionadamente jugueteando con su lengua exitando mas a Emily.

¿Como te llamas mi amor? – cuestionó coquetamente.

Jiraiya!!! – respondió el aludido.

¿El mismo Jiraiya que escribe esas novelas? – cuestionó asombrada al saber con quien había follado.

El mismo en persona – respondió con cierta arrogancia

Jiraiya-Sama – susurró algo apenada.

Sólo dime Jiraiya – dijo con suma confianza

Bueno Jiraiya, ¿Puede cumplir mi fantasia sexual? – decía totalmente sonrojada pues la vergüenza le mataba.

Claro ¿Pero cual es? – cuestionó dispuesto a cumplir tal pedido.

Sabes esa en la del libro ¨Icha Icha, la Doncella Paola¨ cuando el joven le hace eso a Paula, siempre me masturbaba en esa parte de la novela cuando era adolescente – confesó mientras recordaba aquellas escenas.

Creo que se cual es, pero tienes que estar caliente – explicó el cincuentón.

Entonces dame bien duro – dijo segura de si misma

En eso Jiraiya agita su cadera salvajemente exitando morbosamente a Emily haciendo que gimiera y jadeara como nunca, ruido exitante para los oidos del mayor, que se limitaba a besarla tanto en la boca como en sus senos, y sin aguantar mas Emily se corre, exitando mucho al ermitaño pervertido, que tambien se corre dentro de la vagina virgen de Emily, haciendo que esta ultimo diera gemidos entre-cortados de placer y gozo, sintiendo una sensación que la chica de cabello rojo no habia sentido antes, luego Jiraiya voltea a Emily para poder darle sexo anal

Oh Jiraiya me gusta como me follas – dijo totalmente complacida.

Esto es preciosa por no dejar que te tocara el culo tranquilo – dijo con aires de ofendido

Por favor castigeme por puta – exclamó pidiendo por más

Eso tómalo por seguro - Jiraiya sin compasión penetra a Emily por el culo, agitando su cadera brutalmente, mientras manoceaba los sueves senos de Emily, y saboreaba el cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que los gemidos y jadeos en una hermosa mezcla que era musica en los oidos del pervertido mayor, que la follaba con mas fuerza y rudeza

Hahahaha Jiraiya Jiraija JIRAIJAAAAHAHAHAA – gemía descontroladamente.

Vamos perrita dale bien duro, ¿Quien es tu papi?, ¿Quien es tu papi?, ¿Quien es tu papi? - decia deseperadamente exitado y luego lame el oido de Emily como el pervertido que es…

Tu, tu eres mi papi - decia tambien entre jadeos deseperados de placer y lujuria

Jiraiya muy exitado le daba mas duro, manoceando la nalga de Emily y con la otra le acariciaba los pezones, creando un cosquilleo en todo en cuerpo de Emily - Hahahahahhaah Jiraiya siento de nuevo esta sensación

El hombre le vio y dijo - No temas, eso significa que estas lista para cumplir tu fantasia sexual

Entonces dale mas rápido –dijo entre jadeos y gemidos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas

Jiraiya sigio estimulando y complaciendo a la pelirroja hasta correrse de nuevo la pareja - Haaa Jiraiya eres un hijo de puta

No mas que tu mamita - le agarro el pelo pero sin causarle dolor y despues lame su cuello.

¿Ya puede satisfacer mi deseo? – su cuerpo ahora si estaba totalmente caliente, como primer requisito claro ahora podía cumplir esa fantasía.

Si mi putica en celo - En eso sin cambiar su posición pone su pene para penetrar la vagina de Emily

Bien coopera como una puta - la penetra de nuevo, manocea sus senos con la mano izquierda, la masturbaba con su mano derecha, mientras ahun la penetraba y lamiendo su cuello con su cálida lengua dando comienzos a los movimientos que sacaron de Emily gemidos y jadeos deseperados de placer, gozo y apetito sexual

Jiraiya hace que sienta coomo una puta - al parecer para esta muchacha no había limites o ¿si?

Ese es el objetivo – dijo arrogante al ponerla en ese estado.

Hahaahah Siento un cosquilleo en mi coño – se sentía extraño.

¿sientes algo en tu hermoso coñito? – cuestionó el creador de icha icha.

uhmmhmhmmh - movia la cabeza afirmando la pregunta del tipo, ya que no podia hablar de tanto placer.

Bueno, aguanta que aquí viene la mejor parte - mueve la cintura, haciendo que su pene jugueteara con la vagina de Emily, mientras sus dedos juguetaban con su clitoris, provocando mayor madre de estimulación que volvia loca a Emily

Hahahahahah Jiraiya hazme sentir como una puta! – exclamó al no poder más -por favor correte en mi, quiero sentir tu leche.

Dejame ayudarte - se masturba provocando triple placer en su vagina, la mano de Jiraiya, la de ella y el pene de este.

No puta tonta vas hacer que me corra HHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAA - jadeo con mucho bestialismo y placer.

hahahaahahahahahahaahaaaa - gemía entrecortadamente placentero y excitante.

La pareja se corre de una manera sorprendente, en el genital del otro, mezclando sus fluidos genitales, que se chorreaba de la vagina de la pelirroja, siendo una sensación maravillosa y excitante - Esto no termina mi putita bella

Hhahahah Jiraiya no sea tan rudo Hhahahaahaha duele.... pero se siente rico metió los dos dedos en la vagina de su compañera limpiandola de todo fluido genital

Chupatelo y no pares hasta que te diga – ordenó jadeante.

Como digas – obedeció

Jiraiya le mete los dos dedos de su mano derecha en su boca, empezando a lamerlo y chuparlo sin parar, mientras su otra mano le acaricaba brutal pero placenteramente la teta, y volvio a penetrarla dando comienzo a una nueva estimulación mas sabrosa que nunca, Jiraiya se la cogia (follar) sin parar, ahogando sus gemidos con sus dedos llenos de esperma y flujo vaginal, exitando a la chica con su posición favorita ¨El Abrazo del Dragon¨ la estimulación era tanto que despues de momentos de extraordinario placer se corren nuevamente mas rico todavia, llenando la vagina de Emily de esperma cálido que sastifacias sus necesidades de mujer, Jiraiya estaba muy exitado y complacido pero su instinto pervertista le pedia mas, y si queria mas hiba a buscar mas hasta satisfacer su sed de sexo - Esto no termina, limpiame el pene con tu boca

Tienes ese pene grandisino - lo decia sonrojada y como muestra de queja y asombro

Emily acatando la orden del mayor le da sexo oral, lamia y chupaba el pene del pervertido, jugueteando con su miembro ergido, y le lamia el glande con mucha ganas y perversión - Ha preciosa el coño!! ahora veras

Jiraiya agarraba la cabeza de Emily e introducia su pene hasta el fondo de su boca una y otra vez, esta exitada le pasaba la lengua mas duro en el glande haciendo que Jiraiya se corriera en su boca -Ahora veras puta deliciosa, masturbame con tus tetas

Emily le hace caso y se mete el grandisimo miembro de Jiraiya entre sus senos, masturbandolo con sus hermosas tetas, haciendo que Jiraiya jadeara bestialmente ante tanto placer, Emily pasa el glande de Jiraiya en su pezon haciendo que esa zona tan sensible diera como reaccion una corrida muy sabrosa, y ahun corriendose Emily sigue masturbando el pene de Jiraiya haciendo que se corra nuevamente dandole inminente placer al viejo pervertido.

Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaha ahora veras como se chupa un genital - Pero antes de darle sexo oral, Jiraiya lamea todo el semen en la cara y senos de Emily, dejandola limpia pero muy exitada ante tanta pervercion, Jiraiya sin tragarse el semen, le da sexo oral, lubricando la vagina de Emily provocandole tremendo placer en unos segundo de haber comenzado, los gemidos de Emily eran demasiado exitantes, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas de tanta sangre concentrada en tan blando lugar. Jiraiya lamiendo pervertidamente el coño de Emily, jugueteando con ella, y estimulando su cliptoris tanto que no aguanta y se corre en la boca del ermitaño novelero - Hahahhahaaa Jiraiya tiene una boca mágica

Jiraiya se levanta y con su mano y boca llena del flujo vaginal de la chica- Gracias me siento.

Se lamia dedo por dedo el flujo vaginal que tenia en mano, alagado por completo.

La joven pelirroja muy sonrojada ante tanta perversión de parte del viejo, pero no podia evitar decir que no le gustaba - Besame

Jiraiya besa a Emily compartiendo el fluido que tenia en su boca exitandola ante tanta perversión y semejante cochinada, pero era tan placentero, terminante el cochino pero estimulante beso, Jiraiya la penetra en su vagina, y comienza con los sabrosos movimientos de caderas, mientras le tocaba sus bien formados senos, dando placer de una manera única y pervertida, los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja y los movimientos de cuerpo hacen que se corran, tanto fue el placer que sus piernas sintieron un cosquilleo tan sabroso que pierden la energia de las piernas haciendo que casi se calleran

Jiraiya encuentra un carton que usa como cama y vuelve a lo suyo, Jiraiya encima de Emily la penetra de nuevo, sacudiendo sus genitales haciendo que Emily diera gemidos y jadeos de mucho placer, el hombre chupaba los senos de la joven, fortaleciando los jadeos y gemidos de placer y gozo, tanto era la estimulación que se corren bien sabroso, sintiendo el fluido genital del otro, pero continuaron y continuaron hasta llegar al Orgasmo provocando una estimulación tan sorprendente, que sólo se oian gemidos y jadeos de puro placer, gozo y lujuria de parte de Emily a lo que Jiraiya la besa apasionadamente para callar su placer y así tiene ese momento tan placentero y gozante en ese callejon oscuro de noche sin ser interrumpidos sólo ellos dos para disfutar el momento nada mas que ellos

Despues de disfrutar dicho momento, Jiraiya se va junto con Emily, a lo que la chica sigue se camino agradecida del ¨castigo¨ dado por Jiraiya, el Sannin yo pasada la borrachera y sobrio, busca un lugar en donde ¨entretenerse¨, o por lo menos trabajar es su ultimo libro, pero necesitaba ¨recolectar datos¨, caminando por las calles de Konoha

- Ha recuerdo esos días que junto con Orochimaru y Tsunade estudiabamos juntos, en la universidad Orochimaru se metio en eso de la mafia y Tsunade desde aquel dia -

Empezó a recordar…

Era un día soleado donde un joven de cabellera blanca grande y trinchuda por los costados con 18 años exactamente.

Hace 35 años en el cual decide decirle lo que siente por ella - ¿Qué quieres? – dijo algo enfadada por que le había sacado de una conversación muy importante con "Dan"

Tsunade quiero decirte que... – se calló por un momento ¡diablos esto no era nada facil! - me gustas

Su rostro enfadado cambió drasticamente a uno sorprendido - Se que no nos llevamos bien pero en el fondo – trató de explicar pero…

Escupelo - dijo algo sonrojada.

Te amo, Te he amado siempre y quiero estar contigo - confesó los sentimientos que había ocultado en lo más profundo de su corazon tal vez por temor al rechazo de siempre

Sólo se le queda mirando muy sonrojada y algo confundida ante la confesión de su compañero -Y Bien Tsunade… ¿quieres ser mi novia? Te prometo que te haré feliz y bien ¿que dices?

Se volvió dandole la espalda y se va de la escena ignorando las palabras de su compañero – Tsunade…

Lo siento Jiraiya pero yo... no te amo, esos que sientes por mi jamas lo sentiré por ti, sólo seamos amigos, lamento decirte esto, pero deja de verme así o si no...sólo saldras lastimado... lo siento - se retira del lugar despues de decir esas palabras tan frias.

-Tsunade...

Fin del Flackbash

HA mejor voy a refrescar la mente - se toca la cabeza con las dos manos

Jiraiya seguía y Seguía sin encontrar algo con que divertirse o despejar la mente, hasta que encuentra algo, algo muy peculiar un hotel - Hotel Konoha las Nubes Rojas, hmmm un nombre muy poco usual pero mejor voy a darle un vistazo

Cuando el mayor iba a entrar al hotel dos guardias muy curpulentos le impiden el paso - ¿Señor tiene reservación? – cuestionó uno de los guardias.

Neh ¿se necesita una? – dijo contrariado y con algo de burla.

Lo siento pero si no tiene reservación largese a la mierda al menos que quiere que lo hechemos a patadas – adivirtió el otro

Al menos que nos aflojes un poco la pasta - le hace seña con los dedos que quieren un soborno.

Esa no es forma de tratar a un cliente – dijo molesto, porque dinero no tenía todo se lo había gastado en la borrachera.

Si no tiene reservación… – dijo kisame

O no tiene dinero… - completó la frase el otro llamado kakuzu.

No es un cliente – dijeron al unisino

Y le dan una patada a Jiraiya por el culo a unos potes de basura.

Maldita sea, tengo que buscar una forma de entrar a ese mugroso hotel – su fastidio se podía denotar en su rostro.

En eso Jiraiya buscando una manera de entrar choca con alguien - Oh lo siento...... ¿Rakel?

¿Jiraiya-sensei? ¿el profesor de literatura de la Uniiversidad? – cuestionó sorprendida por verlo ahí parado frente aun hotel.

¿Como esta mi estudiante mas talentosa de mi clase? – cuando no, hacechando muchachas.

¿jiraiya-Sensei que lo trae por aquí? – cuestionó incredula

Etto... ¿Me podrias hacer un favor? – pidió, se podría decir que suplicante.

Lo que sea – asintió con la cabeza- uy eso no me gusta – pensó la joven.

Bueno usa tus encantos para distraer a esos dos pendejos - señaló a los guardias.

Cree que voy a vender mi hermoso cuerpo por ti - Cabe decir que era guapa, tierna, dulce, con buenas tetas, exelentes curvas, pelo largo anaranjado.

¿Y hace unos momentos no dijistes que harias lo que fuera? – cuestionó tontamente.

-¿Y hace unos momentos dije que no venderia mi cuerpo?-

¿Bueno cuanto quieres? – cruzó ambos brazos y revirando los ojos

Bueno ya que se tus intenciones, pido un 50% de ganancia la ventas del libro que haras inspirado en tu ¨recolección de datos¨- haciendo con sus manos el simbolo de comillas)

Que tal 5 centavos, un pañuelo y un clip - mostrando su mano dichos artefactos

Sólo por eso seran 60% - exigió molesta

Hooo porfavor - exhortó

70% - pidió exigente.

Deja de chantajearme – exigió el viejo.

75% - prosiguió con la suma

20% - se rindió tendría que darle algo a cambio

80% - siguió subiendo la cantidad.

No seas mala 20% está bien – dijo con cara de pocos amigos

85% - prosiquió con su exigencia.

Vamos tu cuerpo no lo vale – dijo cabreado por la insistencia de la chica.

Sólo por eso y tu desconsideración pido 95% y es mi ultima oferta – dijo desairada, por valer tan poco ante los ojos del pervertido.

¿Y si dejo que tengas una foto de mi hijo desnudo? - ¡bingo!, había acertado

¿En serio? – sus ojos destellaban emoción.

Claro soy hombre de palabra – se hizo el ofendido.

DAMELA!!!! – exigió la chica.

Toma esto es cuando trabajaba de modelo de boxeres – sacó una foto de sus amplios bolsillos y se la dio.

Bien ahora nadie nos separará Riuya – Riuya era el hijo de jiraiya.

La joven pelinaranja, caminaba por el lugar y disimula que se le cae el celular y lo recoge, alzando su mini-falda mostrando unas tangas rojas muy sexis de color rojo.

En eso los dos guardia tienen una erección al ver tan exquisito trasero - Mierda mi celular no tiene bateria, Disculpe me puede prestar el telefono del hotel

¿Quien yo? – dijo kakuzu.

Huhu – movió la cabeza en forma de si y asiento ese ruido de afirmación con su boca cerrada

Bueno pase – dijo ahora kisame

Gracias si que son amables - eso Rakel llama al telefono - Ya tengo esos dos donde queria.

-Bueno mantelos ocupados mientros ¨recolecto datos¨ - era la voz del pervertido.

bueno tómate tu tiempo porque parece que me voy a divertir mucho - En eso Rakel termina su falsa llamada.

Bueno señorita espere en la sala mientras espera – pidió cortesmente

Por favor llameme Rakel – dijo con total confianza.

Pero.... – trató de objetar

Bueno Rakel vayase a la sala o nuestra jefa nos colgara de las bolas, al menos que tengas pasta para que valga la pena el riesgo – imploró el otro

Yo tengo pensado – dijo con voz seductora - otra cosa - le agarra la corbata y se le acerca peligrosamente cerca del rostro.

Bueno ahi así lo quieres Rakel - dijo con perversidad - Kisame vete a vigilar la entrada

Haaa porque siempre se queda con las mujeres y yo cuidando la focking puerta – dijo enfadado debía reconocerlo aquella tía estaba muy buena.

Hey - le agarra un brazo a Kisame - tengo para los dos

En eso Kisame y Kukuzu comienzan a exitar a Rakel, Kakuzu la besaba y acariciaba sus senos mientras Kisame le pasaba el dedo por todo el entrepierna y lamia su cuello, Kakuzu le quita la blusa verde sólo para dejar sus lindos y exelentes senos al aire libre sin quitarle la blusa, lamiendo sus pezon y acariciaba y pelliscaba el otro, sacando gemido a Rakel, Kisame seguia calentandola con su dedo y acariaba su nalga, para luego quitarle ese exitante tanga rojo, y alzando su falda dejando a Rakel lista para la accion

Kakuzu hace una muestra de si con la cabeza a lo que Kisame le responde con el mismo moviento de cabeza para darle a entender que estaba listo

En eso Kisame y Kakuzu penetran simultaneamente a Rakel, Kakuzu por su vagina y Kisame por el trasero, sacando gemidos de exitación a la joven, Kisame se encargo de manocear los senos, mientras Kakuzu la besaba con su enminente lengua exitandole mejor que un sexo oral, con inicio a los feroces movimientos con salvajismo y brutalidad Rakel sólo gemia y jadeaba de placer, mientras las mejillas se sonrojaban de tanto placer, los guardias sólo respiraban ondamente dando leves jadeos, mientras se follaban a Rakel, los guardias muy exitados de los gemidos de Rakel, los dos no pueden evitar correrse en Rakel, mientras descargaban su esperma en la joven pelinaranja de lindos pechos

Los tres actan a una tercera pocisión, Kukuzu le daba sexo oral, mientras Kisame le daba por el culo con su pene erecto, caliente y azul!!!, los dos ahogaban a Rakel con su potentes movimientos de mucho placer y lujuria, Kisame le da los cinco a Kakuzu, y luego se corren en la joven, dejando muy exitada a Rakel

Luego Rakel le daba sexo oral a Kisame, muy sensualmente, le lamia y chupaba su miembro, pasandole la lengua por el glande sacando del pielazul un gemido de placer, mientras Kakuzu desnudo, estaba detras de la joven sentada, (Inner: Imaginense) dandole sexo vaginal y acariciando sus senos salvajemente, sintiendo ese poder de placer y lujuria que sólo se obtiene en una mujer, en esa sóla posición se corren 4 veces, dejando a Rakel muy exitada y cachoncha

La joven pelinaranja masturba con sus senos el miembro de Kakuzu hirviendo de tanta estimulación, mientras Kisame le daba sexo anal, dandole placer y orgasmo, que Kisame se corre 6 veces en la joven, y Kakuzu se corre 9 veces en los senos de la muchacha

La muchacha sedienta de sexo, le daba sexo oral a ambos una chupada Kisame y una chupada Kakuzu, una chupada Kisame y una chupada Kakuzu, y así sucecibamente hasta correrse de nuevo, la joven aprovechando su orgasmo para mojarse los senos con el semen de ambos, la joven pasa los dos miembros el sus pezones provocando otra corrida de parte de los exitados guardias jadeando de placer, y luego se mete los dos penes simultaneamente corriendose otra vez, dejando casi agotado a los guardias de tanto salvajismo y sex-pasion

Kakuzu se pone encima de ella, moviendo la cintura bruscamente sacando gemidos y sollozos de placer que exitaba mucho al guardia abaro, mientras Kisame le introducia su pene en su boca una y otra vez, tanta estimulación hacen que tengan un orgasmo, no mejor dos orgasmo, espera TRES ORGASMO!!!! casi consecutivos, hundiendo en un mar de placer al trio, pero querian mas y mas

En una ultima posición como la primera, pero Kisame en la parte de vagina y Kakuzu en la parte del culo, le daban a la chica con su pene para exitarla como nunca, Kakuzu le acariciaba el seno derecho, mientras Kisame manoceaba el izquierdo, Kakuzu y Kisame con sus manos libres masturbaban el entrepierna de Rakel sin importar si tocaban el pene del otro, estaban muy exitados, mientras se daban un triple beso de lengua, exitando a brutalmente al trio con sus mejillas enrojecidas y su sangre hirviendo, tienen 2 orgasmos, luego de la doble-corrida los guardias ponen sus dedos llenos de semen y flujo vaginal en la boca de Rakel, ella chupaba los dedos de los guardias satisfatoriamente exitando mucho a los guardias, para besarla nuevamente sin importar si tragaban semen suyo o del compañero, estaban muy exitados los guardias y con miradas perdidas y todo sudoroso, llegan al placer final, El Exastasis, sus miembros cosquilleaban y remblaban dentro de Rakel, los guardias sienten la vibracion del otro exitandolos mas ahun, los gemidos de placer divino exitaban a los guardias dando ellos tambien un gemido de placer y orgasmo tanto fue que despues de correrse delirando en la gloria caen desmayados ante espectacular diosa en el sexo

Los guardias caen noquedas por el exatasis - Ya Jiraiya trabajo terminado

Sólo por tan buen trabajo te daré esta de Ryuga desnudo cuando era modelo nudista – le dio otra foto más.

Ahhhh Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga, RYUGAAAA - se masturbaba ferozmente por la foto del hijo del novelista pervertido

Shhhh No hagas ruido – dijo molesto por si lo pillabran

Hoo lo siento Ahhhh Ryuga, Ryuga, Ryuga, RYUGAAAA - lo decia murmurando

En eso Jiraiya pasea por los lujosos pasillos del Hotel, pero en un descuido, típico de un idiota, se resbala y cae por el ducto de lavanderia , pero en vez de caer en ropa sucia , se extravia en los ductos de ventilación - Quien coño construyo este hotel

De repente oye unas risas y suidos, Jiraiya se asoma por la persiana metalica de la ventilación - HOOOO me cago en la mierda!!!!!

CONTINUARA

Invito sus comentarios serán bien recibidos e intentaré recibirlos con toda la madurez posible, lo otro es que estan invitados beta-readers para darle una re-pulida si desean, ya ha sido pulido, pero otra pulida mas no afecta a nadie jejeje, yo no puedo por los estudios.


	2. Caliente Número 7

Caliente Numero 7

Bueno aquí les va la primera búsqueda de Jiraiya siendo una tremenda inspiración para su nuevo libro, así comienza su primera recolección de datos

* * *

Estaban en el cuarto de un hotel, dos jóvenes, uno de cabello negro expresión de ¨vaya que aburrido¨ con una joven mujer rubia de carácter fuerte y feminista, estaban mirándose sensualmente para comenzar a expresar sus pasiones suprimidas a su pareja.

En el cuarto con Shikamaru y Temari, la pareja se empieza a besuquear salvajemente, con mucha pasión y erotismo.

– Si que eres bueno besando Shikamalo – dijo coquetamente.

– Lógico que yo sea el que domine el beso, soy el hombre no? – dijo todo egocéntrico y la chica bufó

– Siempre tan machista, pues domina esto - Temari comienza a besarlo intensamente, mientras le manoseaba el pantalón en su parte noble, jugueteando con su erección, tarándolo a la cama - No eres tan dominante como dices ser no mi Shikito

– Si que eres problemática, y eso me gusta - Shikamaru se levanta y estampa a Temari contra la pared, besándola con maestría y pasión, jugueteando con su lengua, saboreando su boca, tocando su seno con mucha pasión y lujuria, y la otra mano le manoseaba el trasero, tanto fue la intensidad que saca de Temari un gemido de placer y exitacion

La joven gemía de placer.

Shikamaru se retira y se sienta en la cama con una cara de prevención pero con mucha elegancia y tranquilidad -¿Que vas hacer mi Shika?

– Necesito calentarte antes de hacerte mía no te preocupes esto te va gustar mucho – hace el sello de mano para usar su jutsu de sombra

– ¿Shikamaru, que haces mi amor? – cuestionó al no saber para que les serviría tal jutsu.

– Sólo calla y disfruta - En eso Shikamaru con su jutsu de sombra se le acercan cuatro manos de sombra a juguetear con la Rubia de la arena, una mano acariciaba su rostro

- ¡Shikamaru-kun! me siento excitada - se estaba sonrojando y medio asustando

el joven silenciaba a su pareja, para luego expresar una palabras sólo disfruta el momento en eso joven saca de su sombra cuatro sombras, el cual comienzan a juguetear con la rubia, una sombra acariciaba su seno con mucha rudeza y encanto, la otra se metía traviesamente en su entrepierna sacando gemidos dignos de una puta, la otra cuidadosamente acariciaba su otro seno mientras al mismo tiempo la desvestía sensualmente. y la ultima acariciaba esas mejillas rojas y calientes de tanta estimulación y goce semi-sexual, Temari gemía con la boca cerrada totalmente excitada y caliente, mientras las sombras hacían su trabajo

– Shikaru-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun!!! – exclamaba de tanto éxtasis en un largo gemido.

Shikamaru sólo se relamía los labios pervertidamente, mientras admiraba a su hermosa rubia en un estado tan débil y delicado, tan excitado y feliz, su ego machista estaba por las nubes, pero ver a Temari sumida de tanto placer lo excitaba a él también

Daba un utimo gemido fue con la boca cerrada mientras apretaba los dientes

Temari estaba muy excitada y cuando menos se lo esperaba, las manos le quitan su tunica morada, dejándola en su traje de rejillas, en tanga, y dos panty medías rejillas, dándole un aspecto muy agradable a la vista de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, cuando vio a Temari tan excitada, las cuatro sombras comienzan a juguetear con la rubia de la arena, dos de las sombras acariciaban sus senos con mucho poder y maestría, otro se dedico al entrepierna, y el ultimo le mete dos dedos en su boca excitándola de una manera increíble, la excitación era sorprendente, Shikamaru se relamía los labios del placer, mientras involuntariamente movía sus caderas de tanto placer al ver a una chica tan ruda y fuerte sumida de placer como una puta en celo, eso lo excitaba demasiado

– Shikamaru-Kun cojéeme, cojéeme – exigió con frases vulgares y morbosas.

Lo decia mientras se lamia los labios, y sin darse cuentas le quitan todo el traje de rejillas de una manera ruda y profecionalista, eso era lo mas excitante que ha visto Shikamaru en su focking vida, era tan placentero y excitante ver y oir a Temari sumida y derrotada ante la sensación del placer y la satisfacción, Las sombras le quitan cuidadosamente el sostén y la tanga de color blanco, lentamente y muy sensual, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda a su merced, lo cual las manos haciendo su trabajo tan bien y erótico hacen que la rubia se corra ante los ojos de Shikamaru que la miraba sonrojado y muy excitado

– Shikamaru-Kun, cojeme por favor, quiero sentir tu pene dentro de mi vagina, sacándome gemidos como una puta – sonrojada, hesitada y algo avergonzada expresaba de una manera muy obscena deseos lujuriosos a su amado.

Shikamaru no aguanto la tentación, pero primero se quita la coleta, dejando suelto un cabello liso y elegante, dejando mas caliente a Temari, su suaves cabellos, lo agito sensualmente para echarse para atrás, se quito el chaleco de Jonin y, sólo queda en camisa de rejillas y sus pantalones, miro pervertidamente a Temeari y le hizo seña con su dedo índice que venga hacia él, que si quería disfrutar sólo tenia que dar unos pasos al frente, pero Temari tan excitada no caminaba bien y sólo daba unos pasos lentos, así que Shikamaru usó las cuatro manos empujaron a Temari hacia su hombre

Temari estaba muy nerviosa al estar cerca de Shikamaru así de cerca y de paso desnuda, sólo Shikamaru comienza a manocearla sensualmente, Temari le quita desesperadamente la camisa de rejilla dejando ver un delgado y algo musculoso torso, dejando a Temari muy excitada comenzando a besar y lamer todo su torso, para bajar a la parte de los pantalones, y desabrocharlo con la boca, como toda una puta en celo, dejándolo en unos boxers azules bien pegaditos, haciendo que Temeri se relame los labios de tan buena ¨maquinaria¨ que se notaba a simple vista

Temari le quita los boxer a Shikamaru y se lleva una gran sorpresa, si, su pene ya estaba erecto y listo para la acción, dando comienzo a un sexo oral lleno de mucha pasión y lujuria, como lamia y relamía su pene ensalivándolo por completo, ya lleno de una capa de saliva comienza a ponérselo entre sus tetas, comenzando a masturbarlo muy sensualmente, sacando jadeos al joven chico Nara, moviendo su cadera para estimular mas la masturbación de Temari con sus senos, sacando jadeos de placer a la chico del gran abanico, Shikamaru no pudo evitar corredse en los senos de su amada rubia, lo cual esta sólo limpiaba los restos de semen con su boca y se lamia sus senos para limpiarlos también y sube para poder recibir un beso de mucho profesionalismo y dominio pero la Rubia corresponde al beso tanto, era la pelea del poder a través del beso que Temeari tira a la cama al hombre controlador de las sombras

Temari devoraba el beso con salvajismo y pasión, pero un rápido e ingenioso movimiento deja a Shikamaru encima de Temari, domando a su lobita sexi.

– ¿Te gusta mi amor? ¿quieres que papi te de tu chocolate? – dijo complacido por tenerla así con un lenguaje que ya no era él mismo.

– Dame todo lo que tienes - exclamaba la rubia con sus mejillas ruborizadas, en un lenguaje un tanto vulgar y obsceno pero muy encantador para el joven controlador de las sombras.

En eso Shikamaru muy excitado se prepara para la penetración, mirando a su chica de cabellos dorados, comienza la salvaje penetración, sacando de Temari un grito de placer y satisfacción, era una sensación sorprendente, un escalofrío cubrió todo su cuerpo y sintió un dolor en su vagina, tanto que se le soltó una lagrima y apretó la espalda del Nara con mucha fuerza enterrándole las uñas, pero Shikamaru sólo la miraba con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas, se le notaba el placer que sentía al ver a Temari muy excitada por su causas, por su cuerpo, por su pene, así Shikamaru.

Comienza a mover su cadera una y otra vez, sin parar sólo dándole y dándole, su pene entraba y salía, era un patrón demasiado excitante y satisfactorio, Shikamaru besaba a Temari para ahogarla con sus propios gemidos, el cual excitaba a ambos, el joven pelinegro, tanto que quiso subir el nivel que comienza manosearle los senos con mucho disfrute y gozo, era una estimulación tan sorprendente que Temari no se quedo atrasa y comienza a mover su cadera excitando a Shikamaru en un mar de placer

– Temari que sabroso lo tienes, esto es lo que mi papa decía que las mujeres hacían felices a los hombres - jadeaba de placer expresando muchas morbosidades a su mujer.

– Shikamaru-Kun quiero sentir tu leche dentro de mi - Shikamaru mas excitado que nunca sigue manoseando, besando y penetrando a Temari, tanto fue el placer mutuo y los mutuos movimientos de caderas que se hicieron uno sólo al ritmo del amor y placer, lo hicieron hasta corredse en el genital del otro Shikamaru al sentir el flujo vaginal de Temari lubricar su pene y Temari sentir el semen esparcirse en toda su cavidad vaginal, esos líquidos volviéndose uno sólo era una sensación tan exquisita y placentera que no pueden evitar corredse de nuevo, siendo sólo gemidos y jadeos de mucha excitación y placer, era sensacional y eso apenas era el principio

Shikamaru descargaba lo suyo en su rubia sexy, era una sensación tremenda, sus músculos temblaban de tanto placer y estimulación, sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanta sangre concentrada en sus mejillas, mientras sus genitales sentían un cosquilleo increíble, después de ese tiempo de placer Shikamaru voltea a su chica audazmente, y comienza a penetrar a Temari, dándole sexo anal, los movimientos no cesaban igual que los gritos, gemidos y jadeos llenos de placer y lujuria, tanta perversión sentían los dos, que les gustaban, Shikamaru acariciaba las suaves nalgas de la Kunohichi mientras la penetraba salvajemente pero con un toque muy profesional y erótico, siguieron y siguieron hasta corredse de nuevo

Shikamaru se recuesta y empieza a manosear los senos de la rubia de Sunagakure, ahogándola en un mar de placer, seguían y siguieron, mientras Shikamaru lamia su cuello con mucha sensualidad, tanto fue el placer que se corren de suevo, sacando de Temari un gemido de mucha excitación que era música para los oídos de Shikamaru

Aun disfrutando sus respectivas eyaculaciones, Shikamaru se pone de rodillas, encima de Temari que esta estaba aun en cama, Shikamaru introduce cuidadosamente su miembro en el exquisito coño, de Temari, sacando de la pareja un gemido muy placentero mientras deliraban en la gloria y el orgasmo, Shikamaru mediante la excitación y muy caliento tanto como Temari, mueven sus cuerpos para poder estimular al otro, con mucha decisión siguieron ahogándose en un mar de placer, Shikamaru con su mano izquierda manosea los senos de Temari con mucho cariño, jugueteando con sus pezones, mientras que con su otra mano agarra cuidadosa su pie derecho algo mas encima de los tobillos, y chupa sus dedos dándole un toque muy profesional, tanto fue sus placer automasturbante, que siente como sus genitales expulsan sus fluidos, el pene de Shikamaru temblaba como vibrador, dentro de la vagina de Temari a causa de su corrida bien rica

– Shikamaru-Kun tu pene es mejor que un vibrador, lléname de ti - sólo jadeaba de placer sus groserías vulgares y morbosas.

–Hoo mi amor tienes una vagina sorprende - Las palabras de Shikamaru excitaron tanto a Temari que movió su cadera para excitar de nuevo a Shikamaru corriéndose de nuevo la pareja, pero no cualquier corrida si no un Orgasmo, un sabroso Orgasmo que saco lo mejor de ellos, cayendo en la cama todo sudados y excitados

– ¿Temari? – llamó a la chica.

– Dime mi nene – dijo calidamente.

– Te amo - le besa felizmente a su chica

La pareja continua con lo suyo pero con sabanas que los cubrian, provocando la aburricion de Jiraiya - Baha Odio el sexo con sabanas, me cago quien invento ese metodo, mejor me busco otro ¨dato¨ para mi nuevo libro jejeje

Jiraiya despues de ver la pareja en accion recorre los tuneles de ventilacion y ve otra ventanilla oyendo otros risas, pero algo de .... ¡látigos! Jiraiya se asoma a ver y queda en shock al ver la escena – kami… - fue lo ultimo que susurró.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, subo otro el viernes, que tengan un buen día, bye ^^


	3. Caliente Número 23

Nota: Este capitulo sera una dedicatoria a todos los fans de esta pareja, advertencia, algo fuerte el lemon, espero que lo disfruten y los que no, ya estan advertidos

* * *

Estaba Jiraiya paseando por los pasillos el cual debía escapar o mejor dicho buscar otra fuente de datos, para la inspiración necesaria de su nuevo libro, así en una ventilación logra ver algo que lo dejaría impactado.

-Rayos esto nunca creí verlo, menos de ellos- la impresión del novelero se queda sin descripción alguna, al ver algo muy egocéntrico y muy raro de ver, el cual le daba calidad a esta ¨recolección¨ de datos

Estaban en una habitación, con un decorado algo egocéntrico, que parecía un cuarto de torturas medieval, encendidos con varias velas aromáticas, el cual se encontraban dos personas.

– Crees que este bien – dijo una voz de varón.

– No te preocupes este te gustará mucho – dijo ahora una mujer rubia.

– ¿esto lo hacen las parejas normales? porque lei en un libro…– dudaba el joven que al parecer era de tez pálida de nombre Sai.

Sai estaba casi desnudo a erección de unos tirantes negros y unos tangas ambos de cuero amarrado de las extremidades como un esclavo sexual.

- Ahh no te preocupes esto estará de la hostia – dice una mujer rubia.

Estaba Ino con unos sostenes, tangas, correas, unas botas que le llegaban hasta los muslos, de color negro de cuero, una antifaz negro al estilo gatuela y una fusta, como toda una domadora profesional.

– ¿Listo mi querido Sai? - preguntaba con lujuría.

– Ino sólo no seas tan ruda – rogó quedamente pero igual llegaron a los oídos de la muchacha.

– No te prometo nada excepto que lo vas a disfrutar mucho – se relamió los labios.

En eso Ino comienza a golpear a Sai con su fusta por los pezones - Hahahaha Ino se mas delicada por favor - decía adolorido pero inocentemente con un toque de encanto y lujuría.

Ino ignorando las suplicas besa apasionadamente pero muy dominante a Sai, el chico sin emocionas (por los momentos) fue recibido por un beso muy apasionante donde a pesar en su condición domino mas que Ino, lo cual esta tuvo que pellizcarle los pezones con rudeza para tenerlo bajo control, domando a Sai.

– Ino eres tan mala conmigo - lo decía... ¡exitado!.

Sai se excitaba con el dolor que le daba a Ino, e Ino gozaba con ser la dominante, era una situación extraña pero con su toque de encanto y erotismo.

Ino voltea a Sai comienza a quitarle las correas al chico, se las jalaba y le pinchaba con los tirantes de cuero que usaba para causarle dolor que rara vez excitaba a ambos, Ino le quita las correas a su esclavo sexual, le quita la tanga de cuero dejándolo desnudo, y amarrado ante la loba fiera de Ino.

– Ino esto es muy vergonzoso - lo dice por estar desnudo ante la loca sexi.

– Sólo calla y disfruta - Se quita las mascara y comienza a juguetear con el pene de Sai, que comenzaba erectarse, Ino lamia con pasión y encanto, pero cuando el pene de Sai se erecto por completo Ino comienza a lamerlo con furia y pasión, su lengua jugueteaba con el glande de Sai.

- Ino por favor me esitas – gritaba entre gemidos y jadeos desesperante de pasión y placer, jadeando su nombre una y otra vez.

Ino seguía excitando a su sexi pelinegro, le lamia el pene apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus testículos, pero la muy puta decide ponerle dos dedos en su culo, como hacen los médicos para darle excitación y el muy perro de Sai se excitaba con ello.

– Si que es la pareja mas extraña que he visto – dijo algo contrariado y a la vez maravillado por lo que veía

Ino decide quitarse el sostén y darle mas estimulación, masturbando el pene de Sai con sus senos, pasándolo por sus lindos pezones, en uno tenia un anillo dorado.

– Sexi - Ino seguía ensalivando y gimiendo, masturbando a Sai hasta.

– Ino basta se siente demasiado rico me voy a correr - decía entre risa y excitación el joven.

En eso Sai se corre en Ino, llenándola de ese liquido pegajoso y muy excitante que les gusta a las mujeres (sin ofender chicas)

– Hmmm - chapándose los dedos llenos de semen con mucho profesionalismo y elegancia.

En eso Ino se quita la tanga y suelta a Sai el cual este muy exitado la agarra y la besa con una extraordinaria pasión y encanto, dándole un jugoso beso de lengua que Sai dominaba muy fácilmente, gimiendo dentro de la boca de Ino haciendo que esta también gimiera de placer siendo un beso muy excitante para la pareja.

Aprovechando la situación Sai en un audaz movimiento deja a Ino en la cama y debajo de él a su merced, ahora la venganza sexual de Sai iba a comenzar.

Sai besaba ardientemente a Ino con esa resbaladiza lengua gimiendo de placer la sexi rubia de Konoha, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con todo su cuerpo en movimiento, Sai decide penetrarla con mucha pasión y rudeza, sacando de Ino un gemido entrecortada del mas sumo placer y gozo, Sai también da un gemido tan poderosos de placer que despierta el lado salvaje de Sai, besando a Ino, acariciando sus senos y metiendo una y otra vez su pene ya lleno del flujo vaginal de Ino, Sai jadeaba de placer igual que Ino, ella agarraba los cabellos negros de Sai con mucha pasión y rudeza, gemían mientras besaban y los movimientos no cesaban, movía su cadera una y otra vez, y la rubia le seguía el ritmo, siguieron y siguieron hasta que la llama de la pasión ardió al máximo y se corrieron bien sabroso, sentían el genital del otro corredse, que no aguantan corredse de nuevo era una sensación espectacular pero Sai sumido del placer igual que Ino, sólo dieron un jadeo-gemido entrecortado de tanto placer que ya casi deliraban en la gloria, pero querían mas, necesitaban repetir esa sensación de nuevo, los dos eran unos pervertidos disiseiañeros.

Sai voltea a Ino y sin vacilación la penetra para darle un feroz y rico sexo anal como venganza de lastimar sus pezones, le daba fuerte y excitante sacando de Ino gemidos y jadeos de increíble placer y encanto erótico.

– Eso Sai dame mas duro, eyacúlate en mi – pidió totalmente desesperada por sentir más y más.

– Cállate perra sexi - le da una nalgada.

– Ahora veras papito - le dio mas duro.

– Eso lo veremos - le da otra nalgada.

Ino apretaba las nalgas para presionar a Sai el cual este le daba nalgadas, los dos se lastimaban mutuamente pero no podían evitar decir que no les encantaban, a la final Ino gana ese forcejeo de dominio pero muy placentero para ambos, Sai da un grito bestialmente excitante, que la forma del perrito se deshace y cae recostado encima de Ino sin dejar de penetrarla, ahora manoseando sus senos sin secar y pellizcando el pezón que tiene el arete causándole a Ino tremendo placer y satisfacción a la rubia, para goce de Sai oir esos gemidos dolorosos de placer no evita lamer su cuello, y con tanta penetración y poder sex-power no evitan corredse bien sabroso y rico dando otro jadeo y gemido entre-cortado, llenando el interior de Ino de la toda ¨esencia¨ de Sai.

La pareja acta a otra posición, Ino se voltea y Sai se pone agachado en la cama, a comenzar la penetración suave que a tan sólo unos segundos, se volvieron movimientos bruscos y violentos llenos de mucho placer y súper-orgasmo, Sai acariciaba los hermosos senos de Ino, mientras su pene erecto entraba y salía en un patrón perfecto y gran sincronía de penetración y encanto.

Sai mirando todo sudado y Ino que estaba caliente de tanto placer, toda sudorosa, excitada, caliente y complacida mirada casi deliradamente a su novio, terminando de corredse, pero seguían y siguieron hasta corredse de nuevo bien sabroso y rico como nuca, pero ahun siguieron ya que sus lados pervertistas los obligaban a hacerlo, y lo hicieron de nuevo tan sabroso, rico y estimulante que Sai cae encima de Ino, muy exitado siguió, lamió su seno muy desesperado y exitado en busca de placer, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su otro seno, Ino sólo gritaba de orgasmo e impresionante placer, y en un sabroso movimiento tiene un Orgasmo, no mejor Doble-Orgasmo, una sensación tan maravillosa que mientras aun se penetraban vieron sus genitales unidos llenos de sudor, salivo y sus respectivos fluidos, que los éxito hasta tal punto de hacer unos pocos movimientos para llegar al placer supremo en las relaciones sexuales.

El …xtasis, era tan grande y tan inmersa que sólo sus gemidos, jadeos y sollozos de mayor excitación y placer erótico, que los dejo casi sin aliento, después de disfrutar del gran placer del …xtasis, Sai comienza a lamer el coño de Ino, rápidamente sin parar moviendo la cabeza pervertidamente excitando mas a Ino, jalando sus piernas para darle mas estímulo, Ino coopera moviendo su cadera, y con sus manos hunde la cabeza de Sai en su coño, haciendo que se corra en la boca de Sai.

Este se monta encima de Ino toda excitada y con el flujo vaginal en su boca se lo esparce en los pezones de Ino, y la besa ferozmente con la poca energía que le queda y la penetra de nuevo, tanto siguieron y siguieron hasta darse una linda corrida, no mas placentera que ese súper exastasis pero lo suficiente para callar sus lados pervertistas, terminado de besarse muy apasionadamente

-Ino te amo eres excelente en la cama ¿cuando lo hacemos de nuevo? – comentaba Sai después de terminar su rato erótico.

-Cuando desees mi amor, cuando tu desees – le decía la rubia con sensualidad en sus ojos.

Así los dos terminaban su extraordinario momento erótico juntos, el cual habían disfrutado con el maximo poder de su perversión, satisfaciendo sus ganas de ¨hacer algo¨.


	4. Caliente Número 128

Nota: Este capitulo sera una dedicatoria a todos los fans de esta pareja, advertencia, algo fuerte el lemon, espero que lo disfruten y los que no, ya estan advertidos

* * *

Este era Jiraiya un vejete pervertido que se quedo con los ojos como plato, pues no creia lo que vei pero una recoleccion de datos sigue sienso una recoleccion de datos, bueno adivinen cual es la pareja si un NejixTenten

-Jiraiya: Esto va a ponerse lindo jeejejje

En el cuarto estaba Neji con una camisa blanca de botones con el simbolo de los Hiugas, y unos Jeans negros, y Tenten con su típica ropa rosada y pantalones ensanchados,

Neji detras de Tenten comienza a besar el cuello de su pareja de una manera muy sensual y erotica, sacando leves gemidos a Tenten gozando de las espectaculares besos de Neji, Neji comienza a manocear los pechos de Tenten con mucha maestria y cuidado sacando mas gemidos a Tenten, comenzando así la suave estimulacion que volvia loca a Tenten con mas y mas gemidos sumidos de placer y gloria

-Tenten: Haha ahahah Neji Neji (decia con voz suave pero super exitadora)

-Neji: Shhhhh Sólo disfruta el momento (decia tranquila y seductoramente)

Neji seguia tocando los suaves senos de Tenten, ahogandola mas en ese leve y satisfatorio placer, y Neji decide desabrochar la camisa rosada de Tenten revelando unos sostenes bien elegantes y detallados que Neji seguia tomando en su poder

-Tenten: Haaha Hhaaaa haaahah Neji Neji Neji-Kun tienes unas manos fuertes

-Neji: Y tu unos senos suaves y preciosos (le da una lamida al cuello de Tenten)

Neji sube el nivel, decide meter su mano en el entrepierna dentro de su pantalon, y la besa sacando sonrojos y gemdos de la chica

-Tenten: Hmmmmm Hmmm Hmmmm (geia Tenten mientras recibia el beso maestro de Neji)

Neji volta a su chica para quedar frente a frente al cual el Hiuga se quita la coleta dejando un cabello suelto liso y suave de un sexi color negro que dejaba impactada a Tenten, el cual este se quita la camisa dejandolo con el torso descubierto, era tan bien formado y con esos sexi musculos que lo hacian digno de un Hiuga, el cual este besa a Tenten de nuevo lamiendo elegantemente sus boca de una manera tan sensual y erotica ahogando a Tenten en un mar de gemidos y jadeos de placer por parte del beso, pero esto no terminaba aquí, Neji le quita la camisa rosada de Tenten y le quita las coletas dejando su cabello marron suelto y libre mientras eran acariciados por las sensuales manos del Hiuga, exitando mas así a Tenten

El Hiuga le quita los pantalones a Tenten dejandola en ropa interior blaco rosasceo, exitando mucho al chico de ojos blancos (aunque técnicamente los tiene azulceleste XD), el cual es quita los jeans negros para revelar unos boxers blancos sexis bien pegaditos, exitando el doble a Tenten el cual la pareja se besa mas apasionante ahun

La pareja ahun besandose Tenten decide bajar sus besos, hasta llegar a esos sexis boxers, para quitarselo con los dientes, revelando su miembro ergido para la alegria y satisfacion de Tenten, el cual empieza a lamer y chupar con mucha elegancia y deseperacion sacando leves jadeos del Hiuga con una sonrisa de placer y encanto, el cual Tenten seguia lamiendo con elegancia y perversion que termina en una corrida del Hyuga en la boca de su pareja

La pareja disfrutando el momento, mientras Neji descargaba lo suyo en la boca de Tenten, esta termina de tragarse todo el esperma del Hyuga para luego tirarsele ensima a Tenten y desnudarla por completo de una manera muy profesional y erotica, primero los sostenes y luego la braga, quedando desnuda encima de Neji comenzando la penetración

El hyuga muy profesionalmente comienza a besar y manocear sus senos para ¨suavizar¨ la penetracion, el cual comienza a penetrarla con mucho cuidado pero con bastante erotismo sacando gemidos entrecortados de placer y lujuria, mientras este la pentraba con mucha maestria y profesionalismo teneiendo control sobre su chica, convirtiendo este leve dolor en un gran mar de placer, sacando un gemido tras otro sin parar mientras el Hyuga movia sensualmente sus caderas para estimular a Tenten

-Tenten: Haaa haahaahha hahahaahah Neji-Kun hazme tuya llename de ti

Neji satisfacia a Tenten sin parar, dandole bien sabroso en su entrepierna sin parar hasta llegar a una corrida, tan satisfastoria que sacó un leve jadeo de Neji y un sin fin de gemidos de parte de Tenten, descargando todo su esperma en el entrepierna de su mujer, disfrutando ese gozoso momento

Despues de disfrutar tan gozoso momento el joven y sexi Hyuga empoieza a lamer con mucho profesionalismo y pasion la vagina de Tenten mientras acaricaba sus senos, sumiendola en la gloria y el placer, expresados en gemidos y jadeos de super placer y estimulacion

-Tenten: Hhahaha hAHHAAHAH hahahaahahah Neji Hmmmmmmmm

-Neji: Hhmhmhmh hahaa hahahaah haaaha hmhmhmhmh

Tanta fue la estimulacion y el buen uso de su lengua que Tenten se corre en la boca del Hyuga a chorradas satisfaciendo al Hyuga

La pareja acta a otra posicion Tenten se acuesta de espaldas a lo que el Hyuga la penetra dandole sexo anal, lo cual satisfacia mucho a Tenten, el hyuga seguia y le daba con esos suaves movimientos de cintura llenos de pasion y erotismo que satisfacian mas ahun a Tenten, Neji acariciaba los suaves senos de Tenten y lamia su cuello con mucho profesionalismo y maestria, siguiendo estimulando a su chica que estaba toda sudorosa y con las mejillas enrojecidas, siguiendo y siguiendo sin parar hasta llegar a una corrida muy placentera y estimulante sacando de ambos unos leves gemidos y jadeos de parte de ambos

La pareja acta a una ultima posicion Tenten se pone en frente del Hyuga, mientras Neji en rodillas, y todo sudoroso y exitado la penetra en su vagina suavemente, una y otra vez, entrando y saliendo sin parar exitando de una manera unica a la pareja shinobi, Neji sobre Tenten aguantando su peso con sus musculoso y bien formados brazos, moviendo sus caderas sin cesar sacando mas gritos y gemidos de placer extremo a la kunohichi, el Hyuga con una mano empieza a manocear los senos de Tenten aguantando su peso con una mano pero debido a su fuerza eso no era problema para él, mientras Tenten era abrazada por la sensacion del orgasmo y la pasion mirando perdidamente al Hyuga con sus mejillas sonrojadas y todo su cuerpo sudoroso mientras el Hyuga la miraba alegre y muy exitado aunque no se le notaba muy sonrojadas las mejillas, la pareja aumente la rapidez de sus movimientos sacando esta vez muchos jadeos de placer y gozo

-Neji y Tenten: Hhahaha ahahahahah hhahahhahaahh hahahahahAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAA hMMMMMMMMM oH oHHHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOO hHAHAHAAHAH

Estaban voliendose locos de tanto placer y estimulacion hasta que Neji

-Neji: Ohh Tenta que rica la tienes

Esas palabras volvieron loca a Tenten, esas palabras de algo hicieron que movieran sus caderas como nunca fortaleciendo las caricias y jadeos hasta llegar al Exastasis sensacion maravillosa y morbosa que sacaron lo mejor de la pareja

-Neji y Tenten: Hhaahahhaaaaaaahahhah haaahaahahahahah Hoooo Hhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa

La pareja pudo disfrutar bien sabroso su momento que quedan estampados entre las sabanas y algo cansado pero bien satisfechos y felices, el cual Neji besa a Tenten para sumirse en el sueño junto con su pareja, sabiendo que la pasaron bien

Jiraiya se quedo bien caliente ante este ultima ¨recoleccion de datos¨ y se va a su otra aventura pervertida

-Jiraiya: Como amo mi trabajo jejejeje

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno espero que les haya, gustado, fue un intento e bueno, poder subir algo diferente, que lo lean y pasen un buen rato es la mejor recompensa, bueno nova vemos la otra semana, chao XD


	5. Caliente Número 666

Bueno en este capitúlo, si es sasusaku fan, les gustara, de resto estan advertidos, disfrutenlo XP

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jiraiya estaba ahun en los conductos de ventilacion, todo acalorado y caliente...por la atmosfera y otra ocas jejejeje, pero cuando se asoma a la ventanilla, queda con el culo abierto..digo con la boca abierta. - Dios mio de mi vida y de la pornografia que carrizo es esto!!!???!!!

Si era una de las parejas mas aclamadas de la serie y quizas la numero uno de toda Konoha.

Al gran sasuke uchiha junto a sakura haruno la famosa medico.

Los jovenes ninjas estaban sentados en una cama hablando de como lo van a hacer, pues como mala costumbre Sakura es virgen, bueno aqui les va…

¿Entonces lo hacemos? – cuestionó el uchiha.

No lo se, es mi primera vez y no estoy segura – dijo al tímida y nerviosa por ser su primera vez

Entonces tendre que convencerte - decia divertido.

De que..... - son cortadas sus palabtas por un profesional beso de Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojaba ante el profesional y desprevenido beso de Sasuke que la domaba con mucha maestria y encanto, exitandola por todo su cuerpo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, el cual ese beso maestro desperto las ganas de tener sexo con Sasuke

El pelinegro se acuesta en la cama, tenia una camisa blanca con botones y pantalon negro, como un estudiante cualquiera y Sakura lo acorrala, ella vestía con un bestido rojo de una pieza pero muy elegante.

Sasuke dejo que Sakura se entreteniera un poco antes de caer ante el poder super sexi de Sasuke (sólo me expreso así por ustedes chicas).

Sakura acorralaba a Sasuke como gato asechando a su presa, pudiendo ver sus tetas en un angulo mejor y antes de que digera algo el joven, la Kunohichi le acaricia su mejilla y antes de que dijera algo lo besa apasionadamente a lo que este sin más opción decide ajustarse y le mete la lengua por todo el interior de la boca de Sakura exitando a esta ultima, y la joven accidentanlmente le toca el miembro notando que lo tenía ergido y notando su ¨potencial¨, el joven no se quedaría atras y decide tocarle una teta mientras con la otra le manoceaba el culo exitando mutuamente a la pareja, a lo que Sakura decide quitarle la camisa mostrando así un cuerpo refinado, delgado y musculoso en lo que Sakura se lamea los labios de tan perfecto cuerpo a lo que empieza manosearlo y besarlo mientras el joven la abrazaba fuerte pero delicadamente su cuerpo, después de tantos besos y caricias Sasuke muy excitado se levantan y le quita la parte superior del vestido dejando al descubierto sus lolas (suaves, duras y de buena forma eso si llame tetas) pensaba el joven muy excitado y empieza a lamer sus senos soltando de ella un gemido, mientras lamia, besaba y acariciaba sus pezones con la lengua.

Sakura se aprieta los labios para evitar el grito que delataria lo que estaban haciendo, aunque fuese obvio, Sakura ardiendo por dentro se quita por completo el vestido, el pantalon y los boxer del pelinegro dejándolo desnudo frente a la shinobi a lo que Sakura se lamea los labios al admirar tan maravilloso cuerpo de Sasuke

ue cuerpo tan perfecto!!!, refinado, delgado y musculoso, alto, cara de modelo y una excelente ¨maquinaria¨ tiene el cuerpo de un Dios y eso me gusta – pensó la joven.

En ese momento Sakura no aguanta la sensación y comienza la felación(sexo oral) introduciendo su miembro erecto en su boca y comienza los movimientos arriba hacia abajo, arriba hacia abajo y abajo hacia arriba mientras lamia y chupaba su pene soltando de este un jadeo tras otro, haciendo que la kunohichi gimiera aun con su miembro en la boca, repitiendo el proceso hasta que el joven suelta lo ¨suyo¨ llenando la cara de Sakura de su ¨esencia¨ a lo que ella empieza masturbarlo con sus tetas soltando un festival de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos, Sakura bien sonrojada mientras el pene de su amado se introducía, entraba y salía, entraba y salía, salía y entraba hasta que Sakura suelta una buena chorrada de semen lubricando nuevamente a su compañera , Luego Sakura se quita la ultima prenda (su braga) dejando atónito al joven con una sonrisa pervertida pero muy profesional digno de un Uchiha que hipnotizaba a su chica con esos orbes negros azabaches muy sexis, el joven pensando

Me gusta las mujeres así, pervertidas, lindas y con un lindo cuerpo digna de una dama – pensaba y de paso se lamia los labios de una manera seductora.

Sasuke realmente admirado por ver tan expectacular cuerpazo, era lo que Sasuke pedía en una mujer tanto en personalidad como en cuerpo y el joven se levanta frente a Sakura, admirandose mutuamente el cuerpo del otro muy sonrojados ambos deciden nuevamente acostarse en la cama con Sasuke encima de Sakura empezando a besarse nuevamente y Sasuke (el muy pícaro ese y bruto tambien verán el porque) le lame un seno a konan en el cual la Kunohichi se arcea, muerde nuevamente los labios y aprienta el muy bien peinado cabello negro de su pareja para evitar otro grito que despertaría aldea entera dandose besos y caricias Sasuke decide penetrarla y se percata de ser cuidadoso y su pene empicieza a penetrar el cuerpo de Sakura a travez de su vagina, el dolor era insoportable, apretó la espalda musculosa de Sasuke, arcea el cuerpo, aprieta las nalgas, muerde los labios y le salen unas cuantas lágrimas pues el dolor se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Sasuke esta a fin de penetrarla por completo Sakura suelta un gemido suave de dolor pero con mucho placer y este le propina un beso para aliviar su dolor metiendo su lengua por toda su boca provocando que la lengua de ambos se saboreen entre sí haciendo así mas rico el beso, despues de ello Sasuke y Sakura empiezan a mover las caderas al ritmo del amor soltando de Sakura gemido, sollozos, jadeos y llantos de puro placer, parecia como si estuviera poseida por el placer mismo, sus sueves y excitantes gemidos no paraban, exitando mucho a su compañero y Sasuke la besaba para poder callarla, su estomago, vientre, ¨mas abajo¨ y el resto de su sistema circulatorio ardía como volcan mientras su corazon hiba a millón, era una sensación que jamas habian sentido la joven pareja, Sakura por ser su primera vez y Sasuke por hacerlo con una ¨Diosa¨, la pareja movian más rapido las caderas, entraba y salia su pene por el coño Sakura , los jovenes se miraban muy sonrojados y con los movimientos antes mencionados que se movian más rapidos, soltavan mas gemido y jadeos mas los besos y caricias terminan por correrse ambos la pareja ninja, muy exitados la pareja con Sakura jadeando y Sasuke satisfecho decide irse, cuando Sasuke se hiba a retirar de la escena Sakura le agarra un brazo diciendole:

A donde crees que vas, esto ahun no ha terminado – su voz era total perversión.

En ese momento Sasuke se da cuenta que el lado salvaje de Sakura se desató y tenías la obligación de complacerla o si no... le diria a todos que el gran Sasuke no sabe satisfacer a una mujer y eso marcaria su racha de picacoña y sin más preambulos decide complacerla hasta caer desmayada, entonces la pelirosa se voltea de espalda para comenzar la penetración anal por parte del pelinegro, de pronto el joven introduce su ¨miembro¨ en el culo de Sakura, mientras le acariciaba los senos sacando de la joven gemidos y jadeos de placer moviendo sus caderas para hacer mas exitante el sexo anal, el joven la besaba por el cuello y la lamia profesionalmente por la nuca y por la oreja mientras la joven le agarraba las nalgas al joven y este más exitado ahún comienza con los bruscos y rápidos movimentos de cadera combinado con los apasionantes besos sacando de la joven gemidos y mas gemidos y jadeos de parte de Sasuke, la pareja se corre por segunda vez Sasuke creyendo que fue suficiente para la joven, Sakura le agarra el hombro y gira la cabeza dandole a entender que no se valla todavia, y el joven pensó

Parece ser que esta no es de las fáciles y eso me gusta - ese era sus pensamientos pervertidos, cabe decir que el tipo era mujeriego mas de lo normal.

Luego la pareja se acuesta de costado y empieza la penetración anal nuevamente mientras le agarraba las tetas acaricandola sensualmente, besandola y la masturbaba con la otra mano dejando a la joven realmente caliente y muy cachoncha jejejeje, apretando los labios para no hacer más ruido temiendo a que los descubra pero no pudo evitar soltar uno de los muchos gemidos, jadeos y llantos que ha soltado esta y comienzan a mover las caderas (de nuevo) exitando ahún más a su pareja y correrse juntos, Sakura se sentía en el cielo pero esto no acaba, En eso Sasuke se sienta en una silla y Sakura alaga sus genitales diciendo

Sasuke tienes el pene grandísimo y muy perfecto, y eso me gusta – dijo pervertidamente mientras tocaba su miembro.

El joven respodio a su algo con la misma lujuria - Y tu un cuerpo de Diosa - agarrandola suavemente mientras la lamia por todo el cuerpo.

Excitandose la joven se sienta sobre él quedando frente a frente, para que este la penetrara por cuarta vez lamiendole los senos y agitandose sacando gritos y llantos de placer la joven alega.

Sasuke-Kun eres maravilloso !!! penétrame mas duro!!! - lo decía entre jadeos y gemidos.

Como tu digas mi amor! Su voz sonaba muy excitado.

En ese momento Sasuke agita más rapido la cadera exitando salvajemente a la kunohichi soltando jadeos, llantos y gemidos de ambos, se corren nuevamente dejando a la pareja bien satisfecha, pero querian más y si quieren mas van a tener más en ese momento Sakura se voltea quedando a espalda de este y comienzan la penetración anal nuevamente mientras el joven acaricia sus tetas soltando gemidos mientras apretaba los dientes disminuyendo el ruido y empezando a moverse al ritmo del placer empiezan a decir cochinadas - aaaa Sasuke-Kun hazme tuya!!!

Vamos preciosa mueve el culo!!! – al parecer el extasís no tenía límites.

¿Asi? - acató la orden de su hombre.

Asi mi amor tienes un culo maravilloso!!! – decía mientras sus movimientos eran más salvajes.

¡¡Y tu un pene sorprendente!!! - La pareja gemia y jadeaba exitandose mutuamente y con una fuerte sacudida Sasuke y Sakura se corren (otra vez) dejandolos a ambos con una buena capa lubricante de sudor mirandose sabian que querian mas y mas y así lo hicieron, Sakura se pone en cuatro, haciendo el 42 mientras el joven le acaricia la suave piel de su compañera y empieza a penetrarla, comenzando los famosos movimientos de caderas vuelven los gemidos y llantos de placer de la pareja, mientras el miembro erecto de Sasuke se sacudía dentro del culo de Sakura con esos famosos movimientos de caderas empezaron a decir más cochinadas…

¡Eso Sakura! así se ase! no pares de excitarme! – exclamó complacido

Aaahahahaaaaa, Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke SASUKEEE!!! – gemía sin parar.

-¡Eso es mi gatita salvaje! disfuta!!! DISFRUTAME!!-

-¡Me encanta tu pene! ¡NADIE COMO TU!-

- ¡Aaaaaahaahahahah Sakura! SAKURA!!!-

- ¡Sasuke-Kun! corramos juntos!-

-como tu digas mi amor!

En ese momento se corren a la vez jadeando mas fuertes pues el placer era sorprendente pero la relación ahún no termina y Sakura se acuesta y se pone de lado (como la posición 3) y con el joven detras de ella, besandola y acariciandola los senos. Sakura abre sus piernas como un compas y comienza la penetración vaginal (estos si que no se cansan) comenzando a sacudirse mas excitados que nunca, Sasuke lamiendo su cuello y acariciando sus pezones mientras le penetraba la vagina, la pelirosa se lamia los labios y acariciaba la cadera del joven y se movian de una manera suave mientras con el tiempo los movimientos se hacian más y más salvajes hasta que empiezan los gritos, jadeos y llantos Sakura se sentia en el cielo y sus gemidos agarraban un toque bastante erótico excitando de una manera única al joven respondiendo este - Sakura tienes un coño sorprendente!!!!

En eso Sakura se excita al oir las palabras de Sasuke agitandose más rápido pero los movimientos no sesaban y la pareja con un gemido del más puro placer, exitandolos mas ahun, con los salvajes movimientos sueltan un gemido pero BIEN gemido, llegan a su Primer Orgasmo, era una sensación que Sakura jamás había sentido antes y se sentía realmente exitada, en vez de terminar sólo hizo que quisiera tener otro orgasmo pero para estas alturas Sasuke ya se había vuelto un adicto al sexo igual que Sakura

Sakura se acuesta de frente abriendo sus piernas esperando masturbarse mutuamente con sus genitales y correrse juntos nuevamente cuando se ponen en el 2x y comienzan a ser uno sólo a saciar su sed de sexo, esta vez fue tan sorprendente que la mujer se arcea aprieta los labios y se toca un seno mientras su hombre le toca el cuerpo suavemente desde las tetas hasta el pubis mientras le chupaba los dedos de los pies dándole ese toque tan profesionalista que saca de la mujer un sin fin de gemidos del mas puro placer mientras agitan sus caderas y con un fuerte jadeo del uchiha y un sabroso gemido de Sakura.

Escupiendo de su pene una chorrada de semen que se bordeaba por la exelente vagina de su mujer exitaba a ambos de una manera única se corrieron bien de lo rico pero no fue el orgasmo que tanto deseabas y para no perder la ¨magia¨ se ponen en el 2x invertido, igual que el anterior sólo que Sakura se acuesta de espalda como una gatita miauuu! comenzando el jugeteo estavez no hubo tanto gemido, sólo se limitaron a morder su labios en el caso de Sakura y mirar hacia el cielo en el caso de Sasuke con un poco de jadeo pero suave, al fin se corrieron de nuevo pero con gemidos suaves y delicados ahora hiba a comenzar la parte dura.

Ahora se intercambiaban los papeles Sasuke estaría debajo acostado mientras Sakura sentada encima de él (imaginelo) preparandose para el 2Y (ya saben como es la ¨y¨ indica al hombre acostado) comenzando la quinta penetración vaginal.

Sakura mueve sus caderas de forma circular mientras Sasuke mueve su genital de arriba hacia abajo y abajo hacia arriba mientras le acariciaba las tetas sacando de la kunohichi gemidos de un nivel totalmente diferente poseida de nuevo por el placer, el joven miró como su ¨miembro¨ penetrando el coño de su amada haciendo que se exitara más ahún dando comienzos los jadeos del joven exitando más así a la pelirosa haciendo que sus gemidos sen de mayor placer y lujuria en el cual le dice otra cochinada a su amodo de cabello negro:

¡Sasuke llename el coño de leche!!! – dijo excitada la muy perra.

Es un Angel en la cama y una Diabla en el sexo! con el cuerpo de una Diosa ... simplemente... SORPRENDENTE!!! – pensó al descubrir la nueva y secreta faceta de la chica.

SASUKE-KUN!!! HAZME SENTIR EN LA GLORIA!!! – escuchó la voz de la haruno.

Aaaaaaaaahaha... Como digas mi amor!!! – decía mientras jadeaba.

En ese momento con movimientos dominados por el Placer ya habian perdido la conciencia, sólo pensaban en hacer el amor hasta llegar a la gloria y con una rica sacudida se corren nuevamente pero sin parar y así logran su Segundo Orgasmo era simplemente sorprendente y querian más preparandose para la estimulación se ponen en el 2y invertido (como el 2x invertido pero cambiando papeles y esta encima de este) Sakura más exitada que antes se prepara para la penetración anal y con movimientos rapidos empiezan los sonidos traviesos y jugetones llenos de lujuria no fue la super estimulación de antes pero fue el "calentamineto para calentarse" y se corren una vez más (al parecer Sakura si es de las difíciles y Sakura si que tiene una extraordinaria ¨maquinaria¨) es entonces que sin cambiar la posición el joven le penetra la vagina de Sakura.

Con los movimientos ya antes mencionados comienza el perreo más salvaje hasta el momento corren por doceava vez muy contentos y ahun no estaban satisfechos? y volvieron al famoso 2y a seguir estimulandose salvajemente y con más cochinadas…

Sakura me encantan tus senos! - en eso empieza a manosearle los senos.

Eso papito! llename el coño de leche!!! cojeme! cojeme! COJEME!!! AAAAaaahahaha!!!! – chillaba por más.

Solo limitó a mirarla con esa mirada dulce pero con ese toque picante volviendo loca a su pareja - Aaaahahha ya hicistes que me calentara!!!

De pronto la joven se chupa el dedo, índice para ser más exacto y se lo pasa por el coño lubricando el ¨miembro¨de Sasuke excitandolo pero bien de lo lindo - Eso mi Angel sexy!! me gusta como te dejas llevar por el placer!!!!

Se levanta para poder jugetear con los senos de Sukura con su lengua - Eso ahí! ahí AHÍ!!! Aahahahahah

Y con movimientos salvajes y bien calientes combinados con los besos y caricias de ambos usando como lubricante el esperma de Sasuke, el flujo vaginal de Sakura el sudor de ambos y la saliva de la zorra haciendoles sentir una sensación mas exitante todavía, tanto que de tanto gemir y jadear no les quedaba respiración, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo como fiebre de 40 y su corazon estaba a punto de estallar y se corrieron de una manera jamas vista (ni en el hentai), pero ahun seguian con los movimientos tan exquisitos que se corrieron otra vez más sabrosos que el anterior pero no pararían hasta tener ese codiciado Orgasmo y sin más preambulo se agitaron con movimientos salvajes y calientes provocando la sensación jamás antes vista provocando alocadamente su tercera corrida consecutiva más rica y sabrosa que las dos juntas pero eso no saceaba su hambre de sexo y con intercambios de miradas bien pervertidas deciden rehacer los movimientos de caderas más salvajes todavía, soltando gemidos, sollozos y jadeos del maximo placer que volvian loca a Sakura

Tanto fueron los gemidos y jadeos de Sakura y Sasuke que les faltaba la respiración y no soportanban tanto placer, pero su deseo de tener ese famoso Orgasmo era más grande que su cansancio, que sus genitales muy exitados y que su casi ni fuerza para seguir, pero su determinación y deseo hicieron que rehicieran los movimientos mas salvajes y calientes que nunca, soltando un gemido proveniente del Placer Mismo de parte de Sakura a lo que el joven para calmarla le da un beso bien apasionante de lengua llegando a lo que tanto querian.

Su Tercer orgasmo ya no tenian conciencia estaban poseidos por el Placer Mismo y sólo pudieron limitarse a gemir, jadear, y disfrutar del momneto, en ese instante deciden intercambiar miradas llenas de ese toque picante, mucha lujuria y exitación dandose a entender que para terminar necesitan sentir la sensación maxima, el placer más glorioso en una relación sexual, El Exastasis Asi que decidieron llegar a ese nivel para culminar la relación con ¨Broche de Oro¨ , pero decidieron ¨calentarse¨ un poco En ese momento hacen la posición de "69" en el cual cada uno se daría sexo oral mutuamente exitandose bien de lo lindo Sasuke mientras le lamia el coño a Sakura mientras esta le chupaba el ¨miembro¨a Sasuke siendo la estimulación tan sorprendente que gemian sin parar pero sin olvidar su ¨trabajo¨ y a los 94 segundos se corren entonces la pareja shinobi se coloca en el ¨2Y¨ pero con sexo anal los movimientos fueron rápidos y con fuerza mientras este le chupaba las tetas provocando gemidos, gemidos y mas gemidos volviendo loca a la pelirosa y jadeos de parte de Sasuke.

Aaaahahaha Sasuke-Kun hazme tuya!! Ooohohohoho!!! – exigía cada segundo.

ESO SUKURA MUEVE EL CULO!!!!! - Poniendo mas ardiente a Sakura decide acatar la orden del genin apasionando los gemidos y jadeos hasta correrse bien de lo lindo, pero ahún necesitaba más y sin cambiar de posición comienza la penetración vaginal(ojo repiten el 2Y) y más calientes que nunca comienzan a moverse como si estuviesen en un film porno con tanta suavidad y elegancia pero de pronto empezaron con los movimientos bruscos y salvajes haciendo que se corran de nuevo pero ya acostumbrados al sexo puro siguieron como si nada hasta llegar a su segunda corrida pero sin los resultados deseados así que siguieron más calientes que nunca y tuvieron su tercera corrida consecutiva, Sakura estaba mas que poseida por el Placer y Sasuke estaba casí desmayado de tanto jadear pero otra vez ese intercambio de miradas sexys animó a la pareja a seguir masturbanse mutuamente con sus genitales

¿Crees que nos hayan oido? - decía entre jadeos

O son sordos, o somos afortunados o es que no les importa un pedo si hacemos el amor o no – dijo tranquilamente pero con la voz agitada.

Sasuke-Kun ahí viene esa sensación Aahaaahaahahaaa!!! – decía la ex virgen.

-Si la puedo sentir! es tan sorprendente!! – dijo super-excitado

Creo que vamos a subir al cielo!! - casi sin respiración la pobre (XD)

- Sakura! simplemente me exitas!!! -

- ¿En serio? Ahaahahahahahahaahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-

-ESO! tus gemidos me excitan!!! Ahaahahaaa!!!-

-Aahahaaahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! - En ese momento tienen su Cuarto Orgasmo y la joven pareja gritan un gemido y jadeo) que de seguro fastidiaron a algunos cuantos.

¡Callense quieren! ¡no saben que algunos queremos follar en paz!!! – dijo el nara que se encontraban en la habitación continua.

Pero ya a esas alturas no les importaban si los descubrian o no

El joven le lame los senos a su amada de una manera única provocando cierto movimiento de caderas que exito a ambos e involuntariamente pegan alguna que otra sacudida y tiene su...Quinto Orgasmo!!! - Aahahahahahahahhaaaaaaa!!!!!

Sorprendente dos Orgasmos consecutivos!! – dijo algo agotado (y quien no?)

-No sé si puedo continuar estoy agotada - expresó entre super-jadeos

-Lo se yo tambien estoy agotado... pero - más jadeado aún.

Miró a Pein esperando su respuesta

-Pero... Si lo Intentamos una vez más?

-Eso es ... lo me gusta de un hombre.. HAGASMOSLO!!!

En esta ultima posición lo darían todo para llegar a la Exastasis y comenzando con el clásico Arriba y Abajo Sasuke ensima de Sakura empieza penetrarla mientras se besaba las tetas la konohichi para exitar mas aun a la joven comienzan a masturbarse mutuamente dándolo todo en esos increiblementes movimientos de caderas llenas de energía el joven besaba a la joven y de vez en cuando le lamia el cuello y los pezones mientras la Konohichi le acariciaba la espalda y con la otra le apretaba una nalga con apasionantes besos y caricias empiezan a sentir la ¨shispa¨ volviendo loca a Sakura desahogandose con Gemidos y Jadeos que exitaba hasta la ultima célula del Joven y este le sigue el juego gimiendo y jadeando con ella y comienzan las cochinadas -¡Besame! métemelo mas duro!!! quiero sentir tu leche!!!!

-Sakura...realmente... me haces sentir en la GLORIA!

-ESO! ESO! ES LO QUE UNA MUJER LE GUSTAAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!

-Sakura! tu coño hace que se me salga la leche!!!!!

-Sasuke-Kun hazme sentir como una Puta!!!!!!! AHahahah!!!!!

-Subamos a la gloria - pidió mega-Exitado mientras jadeaba

En ese momento de Maximo Placer - Eso...

-...es...-

-La sensación más rica que hemos estado buscado!!!!

- AHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! - En ese momento la pareja con una ultima sacudida llegan al maximo punto de exitación, el placer supremo, la gloria misma ..... El Extasis!!!

La pareja se sentía en la Gloria fue la sensación más exquisita que jamás antes habian tenido no sólo la sensación es sí sino porque segun el otro su cuerpo era ¨perfecto¨ sino porque lo hacian con el amor su vida y porque al parecer tienen un Sexo Sentido Nato simplemente gozaron el placer infinito del sexo por unos 15 segundos maximo pero parecia que durara mil y un años, estaban más que agotados se habrian deshidratado a tanto que sudaron ellos y Sasuke estimuló alrededor de 10 litros de semen una misma noche y Sakura tenia la concha como una mujer de 40 años, sus sangre bajo de temperatura, sus corazones latian normal y quedaron más agotados que una mision rango S

Quedaron bien agotados pero con la satisfación de haber tenido 20 Corridas, 5 Orgasmos y un Exastasis pues lo hicieron juntos con la persona que deseaba compartir cada momento de su vida hasta el fin de los tiempos en eso un cansado y muy agotado Sasuke.- ¿Sakura?

-Te Amo – confesó con una sonrisa en el rostro)

Le vió dulcemente como un angel- Yo Tambien Te Amo

En eso la pareja se da un tierno beso quedando dormidos tras las sábanas

Jiraiya se quedo sin palabras a exepcion de 4 litros de cierto liquido en sus pantalones - Mierda estos jovenes han tenido una de los sexos mas salvajes y ultra pervertidos que he visto en mi vida, con ellos como inspiracion me volvere rico, mejor veo que me depara el destino

En eso el ermitaño, novelero pervertido se aventura en las famosas ventilaciones de Hote Konoha Las Nubes Rojas, para ver cual será su proxima "recoleccion de datos"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, que pasen una feliz semana navideña bye XD


	6. Caliente Número 89

Bueno este capi va para los fans de esta pareja o al menos quieran a ver a Gaara en acción jejeje, tomen XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jiraiya seguia vagando como el pobre pervertido mujeriego que es, en la ventilacion del hotel, y cuando ve la ventanilla, se queda sorprendido, era una pareja algo rara, pero muy erotica y una tremenda fuente de "datos" - Como amo mi trabajo jejejejeje

Hay estaba la pareja en un cuarto oscuro, pero lo suficientemente iluminado para poder apreciar el show desde una ventanilla - Gaara crees que debamos hacerlo, es mi primera vez.

shhhh no te preocupes sere cariñoso – dijo el pelirrojo.

Gaara comienza besar tiernamente a Matsuri, haciendo que se sonroje y corresponda al beso con mucho pasion, agarrando los cabellos pelirojos de Gaara, el pelirojo, comienza a agarra de su cintura y empieza a lamer la boca de Matsuri con mucho profesionalismo, hundiendo en un mar de placer a la joven kunohichi

La pareja empezaba a profundizar el beso, Gaara lamiendo todo su interior con la mezcla perfecta de profesionalismo y perversion, lamiendo todo su interior, su lengua, sus dientes, sus encias, el interior de sus mejillas, hasta ahogar placenteramente a la chica, ella gemia mientras recibia el beso, exitando así al joven Kazekage, besando mas profundamente a Matsuri

Gaara se quita la chaqueta negra chinobi, dejando ver una camisa de rejillas, donde se podia apreciar el delgado pero sexi torso del Kake de la arena, Gaara comienza a besar y lamer, apsionadamente el cuello y los pechos de Matsuri, Gaara comienza con su primera perversion, le toca el entrepierna, sacando un sonrojo intenso de la chica y una cara de sorpresa, pues ahun no sabia del todo bien lo que es hacer el amor, era muy inocente y joven para saber lo que realmente hiban a hacer, Gaara notando el susto de la chica, la besa para quitarle el susto, y le toca un seno, Matsuri, ya estaba exitada gimiendo mientras correspondia al beso, Gaara sentia sus jadeos mientras saboreaba sus labios, era una sensacion nueva para Matsuri pero muy placentera

Gaara se quita la camisa de rejilla, dando al descubierto su torso, su delgado pero bien formado torso, el peliroja desabrocha la camisa de Matsuri, dejando ver sus pechos, sus bien hermosos y formados pechos, digna de una adolecente, el cual Gaara manocea con mucha pasion, sacando suaves gemidos de parte de la kunohichi, Gaara no evita bajar a bajarle la falda, y dejar a Matsuri en ropa interior ante la mirada exitada de Gaara

Gaara se quita los pantalones, dando al descubierto unos boxers rojos bien sexis, y besa a Matsuri muy apasionadamente agohandola con el beso y sus propios gemidos, Gaara acariciaba la fina piel de Matsuri, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, el cual Gaara le da una doble nalgada (que rudo)

Ops! eso debio doler – dijo el ermitaño pervertido.

Hay Gaara!!! - La excitación ya llegaba al cuerpo de la joven

Hmm hmmm – su risa cerrada sadica vio - Lo siento mi amor pero tienes unas nalgas muy suaves - lo decia en tono pervertido y sadico.

Gaara comienza a besar a Matsuri de nuevo tomando control sobre ella y tirandola a la cama, estando Gaara encima de ella devorandola a besos, quitando su sosten, dejando ver unos hermosos y bien formados pechos, Gaara un lo manocea con mucha pervercion y erotismo profesionalista, y el otro es devorado a lamidas y chupadas en sus pezones, exitando mucho a Matsuri

Gaara saboreaba la dulce piel de la chica hundiendola en un mar de placer y gozo -Hahahahahah hahahahahah Hmmmmmmmm

Eso es bebita disfrutame - termina su frase con una lamida

Haaa Gaara hazme tuya - Gaara exitado por las peticiones de la chica decide bajar sus besos y lamidas, hasta su entrepierna, Gaara quita cuidadosemente la braga de Matsuri, su ultimo impedimento para admirarla como dios la trajo al mundo, Gaara queda maravillado del ¨paraiso¨ de Matsuri y deside besarlo y lamerlo con mucha perversion, pero dulce saboreando cada parte del entrepierna de Matsuri, poder saborearlo, sentirlo, olerlo, verlo y juguetear con su lengua era algo que Gaara le maravillava mucho.

Matsuri, sudaba y jadeaba el nombre del pelirojo, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por tanta sangre hirviente concentrada en ellas

Gaara, Gaara, Hoooo Gaaraaaaaaaaaaaaahaah hmhmhmhmhmhm haaahhah hahahahah – el chico empieza a mover la cabeza para aumentar el placer dado en su sexo oral, aumentando la intensidad de sus besos y lameos en ese zona tan sencible

-Hahahahahhaha hahaahah hay Gaara hhaahhahaah - Matsuri movia sus caderas, para poder sentir mas placer, aunque era tormentoso era muy placentero y adictivo, retorciendose del placer

Hhaahahahahahahah haahahahahha - gemia sin parar mientras se corria en la boca de Gaara.

Matsuri sentia como se humedecia su entrepierna en la boca de Gaara, produciendole un placer sorprendente, Gaara saboreaba la exquisita humedad del entrepierna de Matsuri, subiendo para quedar frente a frente de Matsuri, lamiendose los labios los restos de flujo vaginal de su boca

Gaara encima de Matsuri, apoyandose de sus brazos, y rodillas, mirando pervertida pero elegantemente a Matsuri, le dice que lo desnude -Matsuri porfavor desnudame

Matsuri le sin perder la posicion le quita los boxers con los pies, dejando a Gaara en la misma situacion que ella (desnudo), mirando a Matsuri con sus orbes celestes a la sexi pelicastaño

Gaara payado de las rodillas, decide abrir cuidadosamente las piernas de Matsuri, sacando un sonrojo en ella, Gaara se encargo de ser cuidadoso y de no asustarla, Gaara lentamente introduce su miembro en el ¨paraiso¨ de Matsuri, despojandola de su inocencia, poco a poco la penetraba sacndo gemidos yjadeos deseperados de placer - Hhahahahahah hhahaahahahha Gaara para porfavor duele hahahahahaaha -gritaba exitada y adoloridamente.

Shhh shh shhhhhtranquila esto es normal - Gaara la penetraba lentamente y la besaba para tranquilizar su dolor, limpiaba sus lágrimas con la lenguan, saboreando sus saladas aguas brotadas de sus ojos, Matsuri aguantaba el dolor, pero no pudo dar un gemidos entrecortado de dolor y placer, pero Gaara la besa adsorbiendo el grito y saboreando su lengua, mientras su pene entraba hasta el fondo, despojandola de su virginidad

Gaara mueve su cadera suavemente una y otra vez sin parar, disfrutando el momento, sentir el calor de su cuerpo a travez de miembro, en eso Matsuri comienza a disfrutar como Gaara la hacia sentir en la gloria, como movia su cadera, para estimularla dandole gozo y placer, ella movia su cadera para corresponder a la penetracion de Gaara, Gaara acariciaba los lisos cabellos castaños de Matsuri, y la besaba de vez en cuando, pero mayoritariamente sus besos se centraban en sus senos, succionando y lamiendo sus pezones, hundiendola en un mar profundo de placer y gozo sexual extraordinario

-Hhahaahahahah Gaara Hmmmmmmm Hahahahahaahahahhaah hazme tuya gozame hazme sentir en la gloria

-Como tu digas mi amor, como tu digas sólo disfrutemos como sentimos el calor y satisfacion del otro en esto consiste en hacer el amor

La pareja seguia moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del amor, gozando y sintiendo el placer del otro sintiendose el placer del otro, sumiendose en un mar de placer, siguieron y siguieron hasta llegar al punto maximo de placer que aguantaban sus genitales, la pareja se corre sintiendo, Gaara siente como se humedecia la vagina de Matsuri y ella sintiendo la eyaculacion de Gaara, sentir sus líquidos mezclarse fue una sencacion algo asqueroza pero con su toce de encanto y erotismo, Gaara descargaba lo suyo, y Matsuri sintiendo el semen de Gaara recorrer todo el interior de su vagina, sintiendo una estimulacion sorprendente

Así Gaara disfrutaba como Matsuri se retorcia del placer, como gemia y jadeaba de como Gaara se corria en ella, era una nueva experiencia para ella, sentia como el semen se esparcia en todo el interior de su vagina, como este respiraba ondamente cerca de su cuella, Matsuri ya se relajaba de la extraordinaria estimulacion, pero su ¨descanso¨ no dura mucho y Gaara la voltea para poder darle sexo anal

Gaara sin mucho vacilar introduce su miembro, comienza a penetrar a Matsuri, la joven da gemidos de dolor, Gaara cuidadosamente introdue su miembro en Matsuri y comienza con movimientos suaves, lentos y cuidadosos, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, sintiendo el interior de sus nalgas, con toda la perversion del mundo, Gaara acariciaba una nalga, mientras manoceaba su seno y le besaba y lamia el cuello, mientras su miembro ergindo entreba y salia, una y otra vez, en una patron y sincronia tan estimulante y placentero.

-Hahahahahhaahhhahhaah ahahahahahh hahahahaha ohohohhohoohhohhohoho o kami joder!!

-Hhahahaahhaahh heheheheehe eheehehhehe hhohoohhoho hmhmhmhmmmhm – ambos gemidos se mezclaban.

Gaara seguia penetrando a Matsuri, no paraba nunca, siempre movia y estimulaba a su novia, mientras Matsuri se apoyaba levemente de sus rodillas, Gaara ya sentia ese molesto cosquilleo que lo obligaba a eyacular, y Matsuri sentia el líquido preseminal, de Gaara salir de su pene, que servia para lubricar y facilitar la salida y entrada continua del miembro ergido de Gaara, los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja se hacian mas fuertes y excitantes

Lap pareja se cooria de nuevo, sentian sus organos botar sus respectivos flujos, el semen blanco y sauve de Gaara que masajeaba todo el interior de Matsuri, y Matsuri se humedecia, sintiendo el Kage de la arena el cálido flujo vaginal recorrer su miembro ergindo, y como una cascada, llegar a sus testículos, sintiendo ese placentero líquido en sus bolas.

La pareja después de disfrutar su corrida, la pareja descansaba y se relajaba de cómo sus organos se desquitaban de ese fastidioso cosquilleo a traves de sus respectivas corridas

Gaara saca su miembreo y se siente, apoyando su torso con sus delgados y un poco musculosos brazos, para que Matsuri empieza a darle sexo oral, introduciendo el pene de Gaara en su boca, lamiendo y besnado con mucha suavidad y encanto el miembro del kazekage, Gaara sentia los labios suaves de Matsuri masajear su pene, como los ensalivaba como sentia su lengua jugar con su glande por otra parte Matsuri sentia el miembro ergido y duro de Gaara en su boca, como sus labios acariciaban ese espectacular trozo de carne hirviente de forma cilindrica encurbada, lamer su suave glade y sobretodo como podia sentir el líquido preseminal a travez de suaves admidalas, si muy cochino y explicito pero altamente placentero para la pareja y fogoza para el puto ermitaño novelista.

Matsuri movia y movia su cabeza y su lengua salia de control, estimulando mas y mas a Gaara sacando jadeos bestiales de ultra exitacion y gozo

-HAHhahahahahhhhah hahhahahahah ahahahhhahhaa a hahahahahaha oohhohohoh hhahaoh oha hohh o ahaohahahaohoh o ohahahahah hohehehe hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! – gemía aquel chico de mirada verde y fria.

Hmm mhmhm hmhh hmh h hmhmh h h hhmh hm h hh h hh mhmh hmhmmh hhmhh hmmmmmmmmmmmm mmhmhh h hhmhmhm hm- Matsuri gemia mientras chupaba.

Matsuri lamia el galde de Gaara, mezclando la saliva y el liquido preseminal en uno sólo, mientras la pelicastaño lamia y movia su lengua de manera circular, el cosquilleo fastidiaba a Gaara.

Hhaha a ha hh hah ha ha a hh hha ah haah ah ahhaha hah a hahahahahaha Matsuri te amo a ti y tu pervertida lengua – decía mientras acaricaba los suaves cabellos de Matsuri

Matsuri seguia y siguio hasta que se metio todo su pene hasta el fondo, sacandole leves lagrimas, y luego lo retiro con fuerza, lo escupio y luego un arriba-abajo un pero cuando retiraba el pene de Gaara lo hizo con fuerza, lentamente, pero con sumo cuidado, y cuando sus labios presionaban su glande Gaara se corrio

Hhahahaaha ha ha ha ha a hahahahahahahahaah ahahahaha ahah hohohoh hahahahah hheehehe hahaha - gemia mientras gemia y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Gaara sentia mil explosiones en su pene, dandose una sabrosa y exquisita corrida como sentia descargar toda esa estimulacion suprimida, a travez de su eyaculacion, liberando el semen que parecia un maremoto dentro de sus conductos deferentes, y los espermatozoides vueltos locos golpeando bruscamente el interior de su miembro ergido, y por fin pudo sacarse un peso de encima al eyacular maravillosamente en la boca de su guapa pelicastaño de nombre Matsuri

Gaara disfrutaba como se corria en ella, era como quitarse un peso de encima, Matsuri lamia su pene y se tragaba los restos de semen, saboreando el sabor de su esperma, Gaara, decide recostarse y Matsuri, se sienta encima de él, estando ella encima del cuerpo de Gaara

Gaara miraba a Matsuri, la detallaba con esos orbes celestes, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Matsuri se sentia algo avergonzada mirando para otro lado, tambien sonrojada desviando su mirada, con esos orbes negros, Gaara agarra suavemente la cintura y la penetra con cuidado, penetrandola suavemente, Gaara sentia una fuerte estimulacion, Matsuri gemia suavemente, mientras sentia que el sexo de Gaara entraba en ella, terminando la penetracion Gaara y Matsuri comienzan a mover sus caders, una y otra vez, sintiendo sus sexos (genitales) frotarse entre si con algo de bruscedad, como ese patron de entreda y salida se repetia continuamente una y otra vez sin parar, estimulandose entre si, automasturbarse mutuamente con su genitales los hacian jadear y gemir, sintiendo que tocaban el cielo.

Gaara acariciaba los senos de Matsuri con esas manos tan suaves y con ecencia a durazno con vainilla, estimulba muy bien los senos de la chica, Gaara acaricia la suave y tersa mejilla, sintiendo el sonroje y la calidez de su mejilla, mientras al mismo tiempo Matsuri chupaba el sexi y suave dedo de Gaara, sentir ese pulgar tan sexi y esa uña tan perfecta y sabrosa, Gaara sólo miraba a Matsuri con mucho cariño se perdia en esa carita de angel exitado, todo sudoroso y caliente, miraba y admiraba a Matsuri muy detalladamente, disfrutando y gozando como Matsuri se retorcia del placer por su causa perdiendose en su rostro aislandola de sus pensamientas y ella gemia y gozaba como Gaara le despojaba de su inocencia y como le mostraba una nueva de disfrute, como podia gozar del cuerpo de otro, como se podian sentir el disfrute fisico-emocional del otro eso es lo que hacian, en eso consiste.....hacer el amor, sentir el goze y el placer de la pareja no sólo del cuerpo sino el emocional, no era el sexo que exitaba mucho a Matsuri sino tener una nueva experiencia, con el hombre que amaba...

Gaara, y siguieron moviendo, estimulando, hasta tocar el cielo, sentir la gloria junto como una pareja, sentir el cuerpo del otro tocar el maximo punto de placer juntos, Gaara sube su torso de inmediato a besar sus senos, mientras se corria, sentir el genital del otro correrse en el del compañero(a) era tan placentero y estimulante y terminando de sentir la ultima pizca de gloria con un beso y no dar el gemido que hubiese fastidiado al hotel, así lo hacian se besaron y terminaron de tocar la gloria, de sentir el cielo de una manera distinta pero querian mas y si lo querian así, pues lo hiban a tener

Gaara y Matsuri despues de disfrutar su viaje al cielo, Gaaea voltea a Matsuri quedando encima de ella, Gaara poyandose en sus extremidades, encima de su novia, acomienza frotar su pene en la vagina de Matsuri, sin penetracion, Gaara aguantaba su miembro ergido y frotaba su glande en los labios dilatados de la vagina de Matsuri, lubricandola con su liquido preseminal que salia gracias a su glandula de cowper, mientras esta lubricaba el pene de gaara con el flujo vaginal que provenia de sus glandolas de bartolino, sus liquidos se lubricaban entre dandole mas sabor tactineo a la frotacion.

Gaara despues de estimularse al igual que Matsuri a causa de la frotacion comienza la penetracion, si, Gaara penetra a Matsuri, la pareja sientecomo su organos se conectan, sintiendo el calor y la estimulacion del otro, Gaara comienza a mover sus caderas, dando inicio al entra-sale, la estimulcion seguia y seguia, Gaara nunca paraba, Matsuri seguia correspondiendo a los movimientos, Gaara no paraba de jadear y Matsuri no paraba de gemir, Gaara agarra un seno de Matsuri mientras con la otra acaricaba su muslo, Matsuri apoyaba su pierna izquierda en el hombro de Gaara, agarra su brazo que le manoceaba su muslo derecho, y su mano libre agarra las sabanas soportando la extraordinaria estimulcacion,

Gaara sentia como su esperma se acumulaba a mares, para ser soltado en una sóla chorrada de semen a travez de su corrida, la pareja siguio y siguio hasta que lo alcanzo, el exelente orgasmo, la exastasis cubria todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el calido abrazo del placer, como su sangre se aceleraba y sus corazones desaban salir de sus cuerpos, dando un gemido entrecortado de placer y exastasis, como se contraian sus musculos, obligandolos a cerrar sus ojos, como mucha sangre hirviente se acumulaba en sus mejillas, como sus mentes se hiban y deliraban en la gloria, como subian al cielo juntos, mientras sus sexos se frotaban y corrian entre si, sintiendo el orgasmo del otro, fue tan sorprendente, que casi sentian sus almas salir del cuerpo, simplemente pudieron gozar con sus 5 sentidos, el poder unico y satisfatorio que daba el orgasmo, terminando su subida con un beso, para caer juntos, tanto sus espiritus subieron a la gloria que caian, y el impacto fue suavicado con un beso, un suave y tierno beso, mientras sus genitales terminaban de correrse, terminando de salir de ese sorprendente poder

-¿Te gusto Matsuri?-

-Si Gaara me gusto y contigo mas aun

Gaara mira soriente a Matsuri y la besa tiernamente, quedando ahi sólos (o eso creian ellos) entre las sabanas y sumidos en la oscuridad del cuerpo, pero juntos

Haaaa – suspiró - mejor me vengo a ver a quien mas espio, para inspiarme en mis libros

Así Jiraiya, alias: el Ermitaño-Pervertido o como dise Naruto ¨Ero-Sennini!!!!¨ se va por los ductos, y estre la molesta ventilacion metálica se va y encuetra como una especie de tobogan y se desliza en en el, y por la ventanilla ve, algo sin igual, esto nunca se lo hiba a creer, o las ventanillas usan genjutsus para fastidiar a Jiraiya, o es que aqui hasta el mas....

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno esto fue para los fans de esta pareja, espero que les haya gustado, bye XD


	7. Caliente Número 35

Caliente Número 35

Bueno este capi o mejor dicho lemon XD, será dedicado unicamente a los amantes de lo raro je, así que todo aquel que haya visto de todo lo podrá aguantar, ya estan advertidos, aqui les dejo el lemon XD

* * *

Jiraiya se limpiaba los ojos con los puños estaba como en un mundo subalterno o es que todos aqui tienen un lado jugueton.

Habia una mujer con un kimono, abriendo la puerto, donde entra un masajero para desetrezarla de su arduo día de trabajo.

-Gracias por venir, diCen que eres el mejor y necesito un masaje que pueda.....quitarme el estrés – primero habló la voz femenina.

- Hummm esta bien pero sera rápido porque tengo muchas a quien atender – prosiguió la otra voz pero era la de un hombre.

-Bueno entonces comenzemos – ordenó.

Jiraiya estaba boca abierta, nunca creeria que estos dos podian tener un.......¨rato feliz¨

¿Deidara? ¿Karin? ¿juntos? esto va a estar bueno jejejejeje - se frotaba las manos esperando la accion si saben a lo que me refiero

Deidara estaba vestido con una camisa azul celeste con algunas rayas blancas, de botones, con su placa que decia ¨Helou mai nei is Deidara¨, con un pantalon negro y unos zapatos deportivos de cuero blanco con un dragon pintado envuelto en una explosion y en la parte del talon decia tallando en una placa de platino ¨SEX¨

Karin tenia un kimono blanco, el cual se lo quita y deja a mostrar una muy buena figura

Deidara traga saliva al ver el cuerpo de la joven en bikini y saca de su maleta algo como una silla de esas que se doblan ustedes saben pero al desarmarce se transforma en una mesa (que sotisficado)

-Acuestate aqui porfavor Hum - decia algo nervioso pero lo aparentaba muy poco)

Oh gracias - decia con voz coqueta.

- Por favor quitese el sosten acuestese boca-abajo señorita Hum

Como diga........Dei - decia muy seductoramente, si lo se es una yegua…

Deidara da un fuerte suspiro, se voltea y saca de su maleta aceite de oliva con esencia de durazno y Melocoton, el cual Deidara se frotaba las manos y en eso

Hmmm Durazno con Melocoton mi favorito –dijo la mano derecha.

- Derecha callate - se pega su mano derecha con la izquierda,

-Ja ja te pegaron - se burló con notoria risa, pero karin no olló nada.

La mano Derecha hace este famoso sello de mano, uno que todo el mundo sabe, hasta tu, si sabes a que me refiero, Ya quedense quietas ¿quieren? Hum

-Dei ¿con quien hablas amor?

-Hmmmmm con nadie jejejeje amor Hum

-Vamos Dei, ¿para que te pago cariño?

Para que te folle bien duro ese culito tan lindo que tienes puta guarra jejejejejeje – habló el pervertido pero quedamente.

-Bien aqui voy Hum

Deidara empieza a masajear los hombros de la chica, con una suavidad y fuerza muy bien equilibrado frotando el aceite en toda su espalda, sacandole los agallones y eliminando su estres con esas manos, tan maravillosas y exoticas - Hay Dei -decia en un gemido- uhmmm que manos tan suaves y fuertes tienes.

- Haaaaaa Gracias..creo Hum

Deidara seguia masajeando la suave, exelente, y muy bien refinada espalda de la mujer, Deidara acariciaba con sus palmas aceitocas la espalda de Karin con la combinacion perfecta de fuerza y delicadeza, muy exelentemente sus llemas de los dedos sacaban el estres de la chica hundiendola en un mar extraordinaria de relajacion, quitandole todo el estres encima, sintiendose en el cielo, como una nueva Karin.

- Valla Tienes manos......mágicas - lo decia con una voz sumamente sensual y semi-erótica llena de gozo y satisfacion super relajante.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo señorita Hum

Mientras Deidara masajeaba a Karin derecha se le ocurre la travesura de lamer la espalda de Karin asustando al sexi pelirubio.

-Derecha ¿que coño estas haciendo? hmp - decia murmurando y apretando los dientes.

-Acaso no quieres divertirte un poco - decia lujuriosamente mientras se relameaba la boca de su mano derecha.

- ¿Porque siempre debo darte sexo oral cuando te masturbas?

-Callense ¿quieren? Hmp

-Dei ¿que carajo estas haciendo?

Karin se voltea a ver que estaba haciendo el sexi pelirubio de pelo largo y muy bien recojido, y se soprende al ver al joven hablando con su manos

-Heeee ¿Puedo explicarlo? Hum

- Hmmm perece que los rumores eran cierto mi hermoso Dei

Karin se quita la tualla, se quita la braga y queda desnuda frente al extraordinariamente sexi pelirubio.

-Dei hazme tuya - Deidara se queda en shock, su primer día de trabajo y ya le proponen follarse a la clienta ¡¡¡por la propia clienta!!!

-¿Dei?

-¿Dei? – imitó la mano derecha.

-Coño Dei – dijo esta vez la izquierda.

- DEI!!! - Le mete una cachetada a la que el rubio reacciona

- Ya la oiste follatela

-Pero Hummm

-Oye al cliente pendejo El cliente siempre tiene la razon.......buena clienta jejejeje

- Bueno en ese caso Hum

En eso deidara , se le acercaba sensualemente, empezando a desabrochandose la camisa, la accion hiba a comenzar - Rackel cuando termine mi ¨investigacion¨ te dare un muñeco inflable de Ryuga - lágrimas caían sobre su rostro "pervertidas de felicidad"

Deidara se acercaba con mucha elegancia, con una sonrisa de lado, y mirada penetrante con esos ojos exitantes orbes azules, desabrochandose la camisa, sensualemente mostrando un delgado, esculpido, algo musculosos y super exitante cuerpo, con un tatuaje en pectoral izquierdo, y se le acerca a Karin a hacer lo suyo

- Vamos, Dei Vamos!!!

- Go Dei Go!!

- Callense Hum - decia murmurando para que sus ¨amiguitos¨ no arruinasen el momento.

En eso Deidara besa a Karin sintiendo su lengua ser domada por el poder sus labiso, saboreando y desgustando a plalcer y antojo la boca del otro, Deidara usa a izquierda para acariciar sus senos, con mucho suavidad, masajeando y pellizcando sus pezones, haciendo que se salieran los gemidos de la peliroja, Deidara decide usar a su otra ¨amiga¨ a monocear su cintura, Deidara sentia la suave y relajante piel de Karin con sus manos, mientras se compartian la respiracion a travez de ese fantastico beso

Pero ese beso no duraria mucho, pues Izquierda se le ocurre hacer una ¨travesura¨, y lame el seno de Karin con una lamida super exitante, con esa cantidad perfecta de saliva que lubricaba su boca para ensalivar el seno de Karin, sacandole un sorprendente gemido de placer gozoso - Hhaahahaahaa Dei Hmmmmmmm haahahaha

Pero Derecha decide unirse al ¨juego¨ y tambien hace de las suyas esa mano del coño -Ah si izquierda supera esto.

En eso Derecha mete una lamida, en todo su tracero con esa lengua de camaleon, con su punta alcanza el clitoris de la chica y recorre toda su vajina, todo su culo recorriendo esa rayadejando un rastro de saliva, terminado su sorprendente lamida, mientras Derecha degustaba el sabor de esa zona

- Mmmmmm parece que la ultima follada usaron un condon sabor frutal, tutti-frutti mi favorito deberian darle un premio nobel a quien invento el condon de sabores frutales jejejeje

En eso la mano izquierda deja de acariciar el seno y se dirige a la otra nalga y le agua la fiesta a su mano hermana

- Oye Derecha, y tu sabor favorito no era durazno-melocoton

-Callate quieres, ese tambien es mi sabor favorito

-Todos son tu sabor favorito

- Sólo limitate a lamer piase pendeja

- Vale

En eso Deidara besaba mas exitantemente a Karin, mientras acariciaba y lamia sus nalgas a travez de sus manos, hundiendo a Karin en un mar de placer y gozo, Deidara decide usar a Izquierda para juguetear con su seno, así la chica peliroja sintia las tres lenguas jugando con su cuerpo, una besaba, lamia, mordia, pelliscaba el seno de Karin tan suave, sensual y exoticamente que volvia esa carica tecnicamente perfecta, la otra lamia sensualmente el muslo de Karin, sintiendo la cálida y suave saliva lubricando su pierna, desde la cadera, hasta el muslo, y la otra la domaba por completo, la rica, sabrosa y sensacional lengua de Dei tomando control de Karin, saboreando todo el interior de su boca, tragando la saliva del otro y sintiendo el rico, y exquisito aliento del otro

-Haahahahahha Deidara-Kun que lenguas tan ricas tienes

- Gracias amor

Deidara seguia besando a la pelirroja, ahogandola con sus propios gemidos, así que el rubio decide quitarse los sapatos de lujo y las medias, acostando a Karin en su cama de masajes portatil, quedando encima de Karin apoyando de sus rodillas y codos

- Que cuerpo mas hermosos mi rubio bello - decia mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Gracias Hum – solo se limitó a sonreír.

En eso Deidara comienza a besar a Karin de nuevo, pero esta vez Karin siente sus mejillas tomar un rojo intenso como su cabello, y de nuevo izquierda hace lo suyo, dando inicio a esas extraordinarios manoceos sumado con esas exitantes lamidas, mietras su otra mano acariciaba la parte de la cadera y la ingle sumada con esas unicas lamidas y besos - Hhaahahahhaah Deidara-Kun que rico lo haces hahahaahahahahahhaahahah hhaha hahahahh hahahaah

Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum huuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm -Deidara tenia un control total sobre la chica con el sorprendente poder erotico de sus lenguas, pero los jadeos de Karin se hacian cada mas exoticos y placenteros, pero Deidara no le combenia que supieran que él se follaba a la clienta, así que hace lo que un artista tiene que hacer, calarle la boca

En eso Derecha calla a Karin con un profundo y apasionante beso, besando, lamiendo y ensalivando la boca de la pelirroja, mordiendo su labio inferior con mucha suavidad y encanto, sintiendo la suave lengua de Karin ser domada por la legua de Derecha, en una danza de lujuria y poder erotico, sintiendo los labios de Karin, esos suaves y seductores labios que sentian la deleitada palma pervertida que metia su lengua hasta el fondo, llegando a sus admidalas, sacando leves lagrimas a la chica, Derecha se tragaba todo el aliento lleno de placer y gozo

Karin se sentia poseida por el poder super erotico de afrodita diosa de la belleza, como Deidara y su juguetona mano zurda lamian, besaban, saboreaban, chupaban, succionaba, y sentian el dulce sabor de sus senos, mientras Derecha se tragaba los gemidos, jadeos, gritos, sollozos llenos del mas puro y maximo placer, gozo y satisfacion super erotica sexual pervertista -Hmmm mhmhmhh hmhmhmhh mh hhhmhmmhhm

Karin se ahogaba satisfatoriamente con sus gemidos y jadeos mientras lemia y saboreaba la dulce y fogosa lengua de Derecha -Hum hum hum hum hum huuuuuummmmmmm Haaahahahah

Deidara gemia y gemia una y otra vez mientras lamia el dulce seno de la palirroja, y descanzaba un poco jadeando totalmente satisfero y gozante pero necesitaba mas accion

-Oh Dios mio ese Dei es mas caliente que yo y ahun no le ha metido la pringita jejejeje

En eso Deidara se recuesta al lado de Karin, a su lado izquierdo, semi doblando su brazo derecho, al cual Karin usa como almohada, y la manito derecha esta tocaba su seno erecha lista para la accion, lamiendose los labios la mano derecha pervertida esta, y Deidara estaba listo para masturbar a Karin para calentarla lo suficiente para hacerla suya y tener un ¨rato feliz¨ jejejeje

-Hmmm mi especialidad el sexo oral masturbo genital

En eso Deidara mete un dedo (el del medio para ser mas exacto) y comienza a masturabar deliciosamente a Karin, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez sin parar haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojozas como su cabello, su aire se agotaba con suma facilidad prvocando jadeos agudos llenos de placer, su cuerpo empezaba a lubricarse por una fina capa de sudor, pero lo que realmente la volvia loca era esa lengua, que mientras Deidara metia y sacaba su dedo, izquierda lamia toda la vagina de Karin, desde la entrada del ano hasta el clictoris, dejando una marca de saliva, que volvia loca a Karin con esa estimulacion tan sorprendente y única, pero Derecha no se quedaba atras lamia extremadamente sabroso el seno de Karin moviendo su lengua de forma circular en su pezon, aciendo que se endurecieran, Derecha lamia con mucha pasion y exitacion el seno de la chica, dandole una estimulacion sorprendente, una combinacion unica de besos, lameos, y caricias, la manoceaba y lamia en un mismo lugar a la vez, Deidara besaba el cuello de Karin y subia sus besos a sus tersos y sabes labios rosasceos, sinitendo la delicioca humedad de su boca, Karin jamas habia sentido esto, le metian el dedo, le lamian el coño, la besaban, le acaricaban el seno, le saboreaban el pezon al mismo tiempo, dandole un placer que sólo Dei podia darle ningun otro hombre podia hacer lo que Dei hacia, sólo Deidara podia darle ese placer y gozo unico que una mujer siente en una orgia, Deidara era 5 hombres en uno, Karin se sentia en la gloria y Dei no habia usado su pene!!! Aun

-Ese Deidara es un maestro del sexo jejejejejeje - un par de risas se olló, eran las de el espía pervertido.

En eso Deidara seguia metiendo y sacando su travieso dedo una y otra vez, mietras Derecha lamia su seno y Dei bajo sus besos a su suave y sensual cuello, el cual Karin pedia mas entre gemidos y jadeos - Hhahaha Mas Dei, Mas porfavor, mas porfavor mas, mas, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!!!!!! Hhahahahahaahhaahhaha

-Como digas my leydi

En eso Deidara el rubio sexi del año, ecide subir el nivel metiendo otro dedo mas, el indice para ser preciso, aumentando el nivel de su superplacentera oral simultaneo, provocandole un extraordinario nivel de placer erotista sorprendente -¿Te encanta mi hermosa y sexi pelirroja del cielo?

Hay Dei como me haces onrojar esa lengua pervertida me lamea bien sabroso el coño y con esos dedos de masajista bueno ni se diga - Deidara excitada la chica como la mano le daba un placer extraordinario.

Vamos Dei, Vamos sexi pelirrubio dale bien duro, HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH – gimió roncamente de placer.

Deidara con esa mano masturabandola y esa lengua lamiendo y ensalivando su coño volvia loca a Karin, dandole la mejor masturbasion de su vida

-Hay Dei que dedos tan ricos tienes, hahahaahahah hahahhaahah ahhaahhahaha haahhaahahha sube el nivel papito rico hmhhmhmhmhmh h m h hmhmhmhm

En eso Deidara decide subir el nivel a tre dedos agregando el dedo anular, sus dedos entraban y salian una y otra vez, con una rapidez y lentitud sorprendente, mietras Izquierda hacia lo suyo, Deidara sentia el exquisito sentir de su vagina, la suavidad de sus labios, su cliptoris, y sentir el calido interior de la chica, ver el la cara de satisfacion de Karin que deliraba en la gloria que sentia tocar el cielo, reia perdidamente mientras se relameaba los labios, sus mejillas cada vez tornaban un rojo mas intenso, su cuerpo se arceaba, sentia el cuerpo de la chica tenblar de tanto placer erotico y dice sus ultimas palabras antes de sentir el cielo cersele encima-

-Hhaahahahah Deidara creo que me voy a correr, sugue por favor deseo sentir la gloria

- Como digas mi amor

En eso Deidara con su ultima masada de mano, sus tres dedos y esa lengua traviesa de Izquierda hacen que Karin se corra en la mano de Dei pero no una corrida cualquiera, tampoco un orgasmo sino un Exastasis, sintiendo el placer maximo del poder sexual y lo mas impresionante es que ahun no habia usado su pene, Deidara era un verdadero maestro del sexo, un experto en el sexo, sabia donde tocar y como tocar siendo el maximo maestro del sexo que haya dado la historia

Mientras Karin se corria sintiendo el extraordinario placer que abrazaba todo su cuerpo, su mente se hiba a otra parte, mientras sentia descargar todo el placer y estimulacion acumulada en esa zona tan sencible, mientras Deidara sentia el humedecer de su sexo, ese exquisito líquido que saboreaba izquierda, en eso Deidara pasa su mano a su boca, chupando uno a uno de sus dedos ese líquido espeso y semi transparente con un sabor exquisito y deleitoso, besando a izquierda (sus manos son asexuales, asi que no hy controversia jejejeje) con su lengua saboreando la lengua de su mano, y pasarse una y otra vez el líquido de karin, como si sus lenguas jugaban la papa caliente con el fluido vaginal de la pelirroja jejejeje

Deidara seguia besando, lamiendo y chupando su mano con una sensualidad y encanto erotico sorprendente con esa lengua tan rosada y sexi hmmm imaginense dei-fans jejeje, exitando a Karin con tan sólo ver a Deidara jugetear con su mano, en eso Karin agarra la muñeca izquierda de Dei y comienza a chupar deseperadamebte los sexis y bien formados dedos de Dei, tragandose sus propios fluidos era algo asqueroso para ella, pero como decirle no a saborear la saliva en los lindos y bien formados dedos de Dei con esas uñas tan bien arregladas y varoniles

- ¿Comenzamos?

-Cuando desees mi amor

-Hum

Deidara acariaba los rojozos cabellos de Karin, esa suave y hermosa cabellera rojiza que peinaba con esas unicas manos de artistas, Deidara le da un beso profundo con mucha pasion, mientras Karin profundiza y corresponde al beso sintiendo el exquisito y sabroso aliento del rubio, Karin desabrocha el cabello de Deidara dejandolo suelto, una cabellera lisa, suave y muy bien peinada, finos hilos de oro suaves cubrian esa cabeza donde contenia ese genio artistisco que admira el mundo -Que labios tan ricos tienes

- Gracias mi sexi pelirroja

-Hay Dei

Karin besaba mas y mas a Dei digo Deidara XD, y Karin decide poner a Dei en accion - Veremos mi rubio sexi que tienes que aportarme

Karin desabrocha el pantalón negro de Dei y para su sorpresa, ¡¡¡DEIDARA NO TENIA BOXERS!!! -¡Deidara! ¿no usas ropa interior?

-Asi me siento mas …… Conectado a la naturaleza

- Hay Deidara-Kun hazme tuya

Si Deidara-Kun hazla tuya - susurraba el hombre de los acueductos.

En eso el rubio comienza a penetrar a su sexi pelirroja - Eso mi rubio sexi

En eso Deidara comienza a introducir su miembro ergido ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, sólo unos 13,5 cm, Karin se sonrojo cuando vio el pene de Dei, esa tez del mismo color a la piel de Dei, esa tamaño tan bien formado, esa forma semi curvascea, se le notaban algunas venas adornando el increible miembro ergido de Dei mostrando su masculinidad, ese glande rosado, y con líquido preseminal saliendo de él -Hay Dei que pene tan perfecto tienes

-Hmm hmhm mhhm gracias Hum

Deidara decide de una puta vez meterselo a Karin, y asi lo hace de una puñetera vez

- Dei!!! Que rico lo tienes Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

No era que era virgen (la perdio hace tiempo) sólo que se trataba del pene de Dei, de ¡¡¡¡DEIDARA!!!!!

Karin sentia el duro y ergido miembro de Deidara entrar en su vagina, sentir la hombria del rubio entrar en su interior, ese pedazo de carne suave y duro lubricado con el liquido preseminal y los restos de fluido vaginal de su anterior corrida, entraba con mayor facilidad, pero el artista queria disfrutar el momento, penetrandola suavemente, disfutar y gozar cada segundo, y cuando llego hasta el fondo, Karin sintio que su alma fuese desprendida de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dar un grito de placer y Deidara dio un suave y angelical gemido de gozo, pero sin perder ese toque que le daba mucha hombria y encanto masculino, en ese da comienzo a los movimientos de cadera, comenzando la automasturbasion mutuo genital de la pareja

-Hahahah haa hahahaha ahah Dei me gusta como lo mueves, eres tan maravilloso

-Este es el mejor estilo de masaje que tengo hum

-Ya veo amor - decia sonriendo

Deidara besaba a Karin, sintiendo el suave y exquisito sabor de sus labios, como sentia jugar con su lengua como un niño chiquito, Karin sólo correspondia al beso, profundizandolo mas ahunsin dejar de mover la cadera junto con Dei que sentian una gran estimulacion, alla abajo, Deidara decide subir el nivel y usa a Izquierda para lamer su seno, con esa sensacional lengua suave y humeda, coo esos movimientos tan profesionales y exoticos volvia loca a Karin, sentir su pezon ser tocado por esa lengua travieza, que lubricaba con saliva su pezon, mordiendolo suavemente causandole un dolor excitante, y besando-lamiendo-succionando el seno de Karin, haciendo que su mente se valla a otro mundo, mientras Derecha jugaba con su muslo, lamiendo su ingle con mucho encando erotico y profesionalista, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel de la pelirroja, Deidara sentia cada centimetro de la suave y encantadora piel, sus labios, sus senos, sus piernas, sus cabellos, sus gemidos, y su sexo, todo lo podia sentir el artista, con los movimientos de cadera, estimulandose mutuamente, una y otra vez, sintiendo la piel del otro, sentir el corazon del otro latir agitadamente de tal exitacion, sentir como sus espiritus se abrazan volviendose uno sólo, Deidara se exitaba al oir los gemidos de Karin mientras ella se exitaba al oir los ricos jadeos de Dei, sentir como la penetraba deliciosamente y esa izquierda y derecha (las manos pervertidas) hacian su trabajo en su seno y muslo, la estimulacion era sorprendente, sentian que tocarian el cielo juntos, alcanzar la gloria y en eso

- ¡Ohh Dei creo que voy a subir a la gloria! ¡ohhh Dei!

-Entoces subamos a la gloria juntos

En eso en su ultimo movimiento de cadera Deidara y Karin sintieron sus sexos contactarse con fuerza, sintieron que sus sexos no aguantarian mas y en ese ultimo movimiento de cadera y ese impacto donde Deidara saco casi por completo su pene, y cuando Dei lo mete hasta el fondo sienten sus genitales extallar, sintiendo una sencasion realmente maravillosa, sintiendo una explosion llena de placer y gozo erotico, como descargaban toda todo ese placer reprimido, pudiendo descitar toda esa estimulacion, llegando a un Exatasis, una sensación tan maravillosa y placentera, sintiendo como sus alma se salian de su cuerpo, como sentian su corazon acelerarse tanto, su sangre hervia, sentian el estomago hirviente, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas intensas por la sangre caliente concentrada en ellas, como Karin por impluso cerraba los ojos mientras deliraba en la gloria, con mucho placer y erotismo sexual, Deidara entrecerraba los ojos, evitando cerrarlos, tornandose sus mejillas rojas, viendo como Karin deliraba en la gloria por tener sexo con el, esa car llena de satisfacion y placer.

Deidara se perdia en esa mirada perdida de placer, esa cabellera rojiza toda humeda de tanto sudor, esa linda cara sudorosa, Deidara sentia el sexi adomen de Karin, tan delgado y refinado, como estar encima de una almoada, el cuerpo de Karin era tan suave y hermoso, esa izquierda como lamia perdidamente el seno de Karin con un encanto y morbosismo unico, sentir esa lengua deseperada por el exatasis lamer como nunca ese seno con una forma unica, esos movimientos de lengua masajeando el seno de Karin exitandolo como nunca, mientras derecha lamia ese muslo sexi, que se sentia tembleante, Deidara sentia como todo el cuerpo de Karin temblaba de la exitacion, como un exquisisto escalofrio que se apodero de todo su cuerpo, los musculos de la pareja e contraian y ahun seguían gozando de esos intantes de eterno placer.

Deidara veia con esos deleitantes orbes azules la cara perdida de exitacion y placer , esos orbes y cabellera carmesí hacian juego con esas mejillas color rubi, mirando a Dei con algo de pena pero muy exitada, perdiendose en sus miradas, esa cara que decia lo mucho que habian disfrutado, Karin admiraba ese rostro tan refinado y bello, sin ningun rastro de imperfecciones, esos sexis y achinados ojos azules, esa hermosa cabellera suelta rubia, era como tener a un dios en la cama, un dios del sexo, sintiendo como terminaba tan gloriosos placer jamas antes sentido por Karin, era simplemente el mejor sexo de su vida, ya relajada

-Dei nunca senti esta sencacion tan maravillosa jamas en mi vida

- hum Gracias tu tambien eres espectacular

Deidara besaba a Karin terminando su relacion, y dejando muy sorprendido a Jiraiya que veia perdidamente a la pareja, Jiraiya estaba sorprendido, miraba perdidamente a la pareja, miraba perdidamente a Dei o_"?, miraba perdiamente a Karin o_"??????, miraba perdidamente a mejor maestro del sexo, y ese era Deidara, El Sex-Master del Amor

Pero Jiraiya dejo tanto jaleo -Bahahaha mejor me voy y que estos continúen

Así Jiraiya decide continuar por los grandes pasillos estrechos de la ventilacion del hotel, subiendo una subida en los ductos de ventilación, se sorprende al ver lo que estaba a punto de desenlasarce

- Esto no me lo puedo creer…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno Espero que les haya gustado, bye nos vemos pronto, jejeje chao XD


	8. Caliente Número 1000

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

estas son las notas de madara_malvado

Bueno este lemon sera salvaje, MUY salvaje, sera de lo maximo jejejejeje  
Spoiler: Sera un trio XD

Esto era algo que hasta Jiraiya se queda, simplemente algo muy..........sorprendente por así decirlo y eso que vio a Dei hetero........¡con Karin! y a SaixIno sadomasoquista y otras ¨cositas¨

- Perece que el pervertismo es contagiosos jejejejejeje y estas dos ya estan contagiadas XD

Si no es ni china, ni limonada es un trío:

Anko, kakashi y finalmente kurenai.

-Esto se va a poner bueno jejejeje - decia ultra excitado.

Estaba Kakashi leyendo su puto libro pornografico del Icha Icha, en un gran sofá, mientras dos sexis mujeres se le acercaban a Kakashi peligrosa y sensualmente

Kakashi leia su libro, tenia un sudadera con capucha color gris (como usan Shino) y un pantalon negro con unos zapatos deportivos marca Nike, una de las mujeres estaba delante de él, con una cabellera negra y ojos rojizos como dos rubis tenia una blusa blanca, se le notaba que tenia un sosten negro y unos jeans azules bien apretados y la otra tenia una tenia una coleta, cabello negro de una tez verdosa pantano, ojos verdes oscuros, y de apariencia marimacha, pero muy sexi, y un vestido apretado de una pieza color gris.

Las mujeres rodeaban al inexpresivo Hatake, Kurenai sobaba su adomen debajo de su sueter gris, mientras Anko le masajeaba los hombros a Kakashi, este se dejaba llevar por el placer pero sin perder la cordura, Kurenai comienza a manocear ese musculoso torso debajo de su ropa, mientras anko se baja la parte superior del vestido revelando unos exelentes senos, como si fuesen esteticos, pero no, eran naturales, y muy sexis, el cual el peligris se quita las mascara y comienza a lamerlos con mucha pasion y maestria, mietras Kurenai comienza a tocar su entrepierna notando la increible eretcion del hatake, comenzabdo la estimulacion

Ambas mujeres le quitan el sueter gris al Hatake, dejandolo revelando mejor su rostro, siendo una cara muy linda y refinada, estaba en franela sin mangas ni cuello (ustedes saben una guardacamisa) donde se podia apreciar la musculatura del jounin, Anko seguia poniendole los senos el cual este los saboreaba a gusto con esa maravillosa lengua juguetona, Kurenai se quita la blusa, dejando al descubierta la tela de su sosten negro, y comienza a desabrochar el jeans de Kakashi, logrando pasar ya un miembro casi erecto, muy grande, no muy pequeño, de unos 18,1 cm, con gotas de liquido preseminal, el cual Kurenai empieza a chuparlo, lamia el pene disfrutando cad acentimetro de ese maravilloso trozo de carne hirviendo, sinitendo el glande del peligris, tocar todo el interior de su boca, era algo muy maravilloso para la pelinegra, el cual gozaba del esplendido pene de Kakashi gimiendo mientras lo chapaba y lamia pervertidamente, Anko manoceaba los espectaculares pectorales del jounin mietras este gozaba el sabor de sus senos, un sabor muy adictivo para Kakashi, este sólo sentado en el sofa chupando los senos de Anko mientras Kurenai se lo chupaba, posando sus labios que subian y bajaban desde la base del pene, hasta la base del glande, saboreando y ensalivando el exquisito miembro del Hatake

Kakshi sólo gozaba como las dos mujeres lo deleitaban, Anko decide ponerse junto con Kurenai a lamer el miembro ergido del peligris, mientras la pelinegra se quitaba la blusa para despues el sosten, revelando unos senos muy hermosos y bien formados, como una reina de belleza, Anko seguia gozando el miembro de Kakashi, mientras el hombre gozaba como nunca del maravillosos sexo oral

La peligegra de orbes rubis, se manoceaba los senos, mientras Anko llenaba de saliva el pene de Kakashi, dio una pausa para que Kurenai jugara un poco con la sorprendente ereccion del peligris, mientras Anko lo masturbaba, así Kurenai hace una pausa y lo masturba mientras Anko se lo metia en la boca, así fue la estimulacion, masturba anko shupaba kurenai, chupana anko masturbaba kurenai, masturba anko shupaba kurenai, chupana anko masturbaba kurenai así una y otra vez, dandole tremendo placer al Hatake dando leves gemidos roncos dignos e un hombre

Kurenai le metio chupada bien sabrosa, metiendoselo hasta el fondo y csuccionando el pene, para luego hacer el arriba y abajo mientras lo masturbaba y se lo mete entre los senos masturbandolo biensabrosos al hatake que lo gozaba como nunca, a lo que la pelinegra le pasa el miembro del jounin a la chica serpiente, el cual tambien hunde el falo, hasta el fondo tocando su garganta, y succionandolo por completo, lamiendolo y gozandolo como nunca, mientras apretaba la base del miembro erecto, y le daba con esa boca arriba y abajo sin parar mientras lamia ese glande de forma bestial y erotica, llenandolo de saliva, luego de gozarlo y sacar varios gemidos roncos por parte de Kakashi, Anko se mete el pene entre los senos y lo masturba rapidamente, posando el miembro ergido entre esos magnificos pechos, una y otra vez con bestiales y extraordinarias sacudidas

Las mujeres despues de darle el sorprendente sexo oral, deciden besarse con el pene de Kakashi en medio del beso (imaginense), Anko y Kurenai se besaban tan sensualmente acaricandose mutuamente con sus lenguas con ese falo en medio era realmente satisfatorio, el cual profundisan el beso sacando un fuerte gemido ronco de parte del Hatake el cual se corre en la boca de las dos, sintiendo el orgasmo de Kakashi llegar un orgasmo realmente maravilloso despertando la bestia interior del jounin filo de relampago

En ese orgasmo tan placentero las dos mujeres se desvisten, Anko debido a que su vestido consiste en una sóla piesa, se lo quita de una, y se quita el tanga rosado que portaba, ayudandoo a Kurenai quitarse el jeans, dejandola en una tanga negra, el cual Anko se lo quita metiendole una lamida por el coño sacando un fuerte gemido de parte de la pelinegra

- Haaaaaaa - gemía de forma placentera.

Anko saca una sonrisa pervertida y se levanta y se va hacia el peligris llavando a Kurenai a tener un trio - Te enseñare mi amiga como hacer un trio

-Gracias – dijo ruborizada

- Bien chicas ¡que comienze la diversion!

En eso los tres hiban a comenzar en el ¨rato feliz triple¨

-¿Ellas no tenian novio cada una? –se cuestionaba al recorda al sarutobi a genma.

En otra parte estaban en un banquillo de espera, Asuma y Genma esperando a sus novias, pero en eso - Hmmmm ¿esperando a tu novia?

-Si, esta en el baño hace una hora ¿y la tuya?

- Haa esa se esta masturbando en un rincon por hay - No creo tener que explicar cual era la novia de quien ¿o si?, bueno es AsumaxKurenai y GenmaxAnko.

En eso aparece un joven alto peliceleste, con dientes filosos por así decirlo y borracho con una botella de sake en la mano

- Jaaaa! que suerte tienen par de pendejos, sus novias se pajean o cagan mientras la mia de seguro se acuesta con un cretino bueno para nada hip - se refería a Karin

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo – objetó azuma

-Claro que si mietras yo estoy aqui hecho mierda mientras esa perra me monta los cuernos, yo puedo engrandecerlo quizas el doble que el animal este - lo señala.

-No creo que un pene de agua sin importar lo muy grande que sea no debe exitar mucho

- ¿Hey tu niñita me aseñalas a mi basura? – cuestionó cabreado.

- ¡Maikhel Kill Jordan! – dijeron al unísino (Interpretado por el Raikage)

-Si el que vieron ganar por treceava vez las copa de baloncesto ninja, ¿ahora tu pendejo porque me aseñalas? – cuestionó molesto y con aires de arrogancia se acerco al ebrio.

-Yo te aseñalo lo que se me hinche un huevo la gana

- Eso lo veremos - le mete un coñazo al agresivo ninja.

Suigetsu caes al piso con un ojo morado, y dice unos comentarios

Coño hasta un puto negro me humilla - cabe decir que suigetsu era recista.

En eso aparece el club de fans de Maikhel Kill Jordan el cual querian joder al peliceleste y este se va cagando leches de hay con el maldito club de fans a punto de querer matarlo

-¿Crees que vuelva?

-Claro que si, siempre vuelven jeje

Pero lo que no sabian los pendejos esos que se dedicaban a cualquier gilipolles menos satisfacer sus novias y por eso les montan los cuernos y unos muy grandes jejejeje, volviendo al trio…

Kakashi comienza a besar a Anko y hacia una pausa a besar a Kurenai, Anko acuesta de espaldas al Hatake, el cual la kunoichi de las serpientes, comienza a sentir la penetracion entrar en el interior de la mujer, mientras Kuerenai se acuesta se costado, y se masturba ferozmente viendo como los dos hacian lo suyo, Kakashi decide meterle mano o mejor dicho dedo.

Kurenai se volvia loca gimiendo como perra, muy exctada, al sentir su mano jugar con su vagina, la de Kakashi penetrar su coño y la de Anko metiendoselo por el culo, pero lo que realmente la volvia loca llena de placer y lujuria, es ver a Kakashi acostado y Anko encima frente a él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo del amor, sinitendo un placer sorprendente la pelinegra ojos de rubi, mientras Anko le metia dedo a Kurenai, la otra la usaba para sobar ese musculoso torso muy sexi y suave, Kakashi con una mano metiendoselo a Kurenai y la otra jugando con el seno de Anko se sentia en la cima del mundo

Kakashi gemia leno de gozo, mientras las dos mujeres jadeaban y gemia como locas adictas al sexo, mezclandose los maravillosos ruidos del trio convitiendose e una sinfonia gozante llena de placer, luuria y deseo erotico, que estimulaba al trio de una manera sorprendente

Los tres se movian y movian esimulando sus genitales hasta llegar al orgasmo, Kurenai tenia las mejillas ruborizadas, y los ojos entrecerrados de la exitacion, gimiendo y jadeando como gata salvaje en celo, mientras Anko movia siin cesar esa rica cadera sinitendo el entra sale en su coño el extraordinario falo del pilegris, gozando las extraordinarias embestidas de parte de ella y el Hatake con exelente cordinacion y sabor, jadeando tambien como loca y sacando la lengua como perra en celo (imaginense) mientras Kakashi besaba los senos de Kurenai haciendo que gimiese mas, pidiendo a gritos las exquisitos movimientos del hombre y las mujeres, Kakashi direeciono sus besos en Kurenai para callar sus gritos, y luego levanta su torso dejando a Kurenai un rato para besar a Anko que tambien estaba caliente y mucho dandole un pasional beso de lengua tranquilizando a la kunohichi, Kakashi sigue y sigue follando y masturbando, Kakashi jadeaba tambien de palcer pero traquilamente, no como esas putas, que gritaban como perras en celo.

Kakashi movia sus caderas con mas fuerza y genialidad erotica, volviendo loca a Anko y esta masturbaba mas deliciosamente a Kurenai que se masturbaba mas sabroso mas el dedo travieso de Kakashi que hacia bien lo suyo, el trio sigue y sigue hasta sentir el orgasmo llegar explotando en sus sexos, sintiendo esa maravillosa sensacion........... x 3!!!

Kakashi expulsava su esperma de una muy placentera y erotica, lubricando todo el interior de Anko, mientras Kurenai se le humedecia el entrepierna, mojando las maos de los tres que hicieron que se corriese, Kurenia arceaba su cuerpo mientras posaba su mano en su vagina y saboreeandole con mucho gusto y placer erotico, mientras Anko se chupaba uno a uno el fluido de Kurenai con esa lengua mostrando mucha perversion ysadiscismo, mientras Kakakshi la imitaba pero con un toque mas educado y profesional, Kurenai le da su mano humeda a Kakashi mientras se masturbaba con la otra, él Hatake le pone la mano a Anko el cual ella lame con perversion, escupe su mano derecha (la cual manoceaba el torso de Kakashi) y se la pone al jounin el cual el lamea y saborea con maestria y profesionalismo, y la mano libre de Anko (la izquierda y al mismo tiempo con la que masturbo a la pelinegra) se la pone el vagina masturbandose y desquitando sus ultimas pizcas de extasis, sintiendo los tres como se hiba el orgasmo pero sintiendo la sensacion tan maravillosa tan magnifica y placentera, que se termina dejando a la pareja en un temporal estado de relajacion, pues apenas era el principio

-Jejejejeje esto se va a poner bueno

Despues de la maravillosa sensacion el trio acta a una nueva posicion, ahora era Kurenai la que acta en ser pentrada, Kurenai se acuesta abriende esas sexis piernas, Kakashi se la hiba a penetrar y Anko le pone el entrepierna en toda su cara quedando cara a caa con Kakashi, el Hatake la penetra suavemente sacando un profundo gemida de parte de la pelinegra lamiendo el entre pierna de la jounin sacando un gemido de parte de Anko, así el ninja usuario de sharingan comienza a mover sus caderas dando suaves y exitantes embetidas una tras otra sin parar, dando el espectacular entra sale del shinobi sacando mas gemidos a Kurenai, esta lamiendo mas rico el coño de Anko sando exitantes y placenteros gemidos de esta, el hombre de cabello grisasceo penetraba y manoceaba los sabrosos y suaves senos de Kurenai, exitando a la pelinegra que recibia falosos de parte de Kakashi y le daba lamidas a su compañera amantes de las serpientes, Kakashi besaba a Anko sensualmente con sus lenguas saborearse entre si, mientras Kurenai daba y recibia placer de una maner extraordinaria, el trio seguia y seguia sin parar hasta alcanzar ese deseoso orgasmo lleno de placer y gozo, pero ahun siguieron y siguieron disfrutando el momento, Kakashi saco su pene para frotarlo sobre la vagina de Kurenai dandole una maravillosa sensacion.

Anko ver ese miembro tan deseoso frotando el coño de la pelinegra decide darle una chupada, una y otra vez, ahora era un 69 donde el pene de Kakashi intervenia entre la vagina de Kuereani y la exquisita lengua de Anko, mientras la chica de orbes rojos lamia sin cesar el exquisito entrepierna de su compañera, mientras sentia el falo rozar con sus labios y la examinadora ¨examinaba¨ el pene de Kakashi y este vuelve a penetrar a Kurenai, dando reinicio a sus embestidas, dando placer simultaneo al duo de mujeres, Anko lamia la penetracion una y otra vez, hasta que sube sus lamidas a los ricos labios de Kakashi dando besos, lamidas y embestidas ferozes y rapidas, muy exitantes sacando jadeos gemidos deseeperados, dejando sin respiracion al trio sintiendo su orgasmo llegar, dando un grito entrcortado de lujuria y placer, sintiendo la exquisita expulsion de fluidos dejando al trio embriagados ante la magia y el magnifico efecto del extasis preparados para su proxima posicion

Cambiando de focking posicion, Anko se pone en cuatro patas, Kurenai abre sus sexis piernas para recibir chupadas, y Kakashi se encarga de la penetracion anal, así el ninja copia penetra el lindo y sexi trasero de Anko sintiendo el calido y exquisito interior de la pelinegra, acariciando sus suaves y deleitosas nalgas, sintiendo el rico calor de su culo, dando impresionantes embestidas sando un sin fin de gemidos a la ninja en serpientes, mientras ella la lamia sabrosamente el coño a Kuerenai sacando mas gemidos volviendo loca al Hatake que potenciaba sus embestidas por cad gemido de parte de la mujeres, en un punto de exitacion Kakashi le mete una nalgada fuerte a Anko, sonando bien lindo dejando la mano marcada del Hatake a la sexi kunoichi, el cual embestia y embestian sin parar dandole falasos a la kunoichi de las serpientes mientras esta le metia la lengua en el entrepierna de Kurenai, siendo así un rato divino para los tres, gozando del momento con ese puto Jiraiya dandose pajasos el sucio cochino pervertido ese XD

- Vamos nene dale leche a mi chocolate yuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!

Así Kakashi siguio estimulando y partiendo el culo de Anko hasta llegar al deseoso orgasmo de estos pendejos, sintiendo sus genitales humedecerse, Kakashi expulsaba su esperma en toda la cavidad anal de Anko dandole una sensacion espectacular, mientras Kurenai sentia su vagina humedecerse en la boca de Anko, el cual las mujeres se besas compartiendo sus fluidos a travez de los labios femeninos y sexis de estas dos, mientras el ninja copia ahun se descargaba en ese exelente culo, sintiendo la suavidad de sus nalgas ser mojadas por los ricos fluidos blanquecinos de Kakashi

La pareja acta a una nueva posicion, Kakashi se acuesta, Kurenai se pone en posicion semiagachada, encima de Kakashi, Anko se semiagacha quedando frente a frente con Kurenai, Kakashi comienza a penetrar a la pelinegra mientras lamia el exquisito entrepierna de la mujer, el usuario sharingan disfrutaba la penetracion y el cunnilingus, pudiendo gozar del sexo oral vaginal indivualista de parte del Hatake, las mujeres gemia y comienzan a decir algo

- Haaaaa hahahahah hahahaha Kakashi-Kun!! que maravillosos eres sabroso hijo de puta haahahahahahah

- Haaaaaa ahahahahah ahaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahha hmmmmmmm Kakashi eres mejor que Asuma

Las mujeres mas calientes que nunca se besaban deseperadamente de placer, con una mano cada una manoceaba el seno de la compañera y la otra la masturbaba bien sabrosos por el coño, mientras Kakashi embestia a las dos con penetazos y lenguetasos con mucha bestialidad y pasion erotistas, sacando fuertes gemidos de las mujeres, jadeandos del placer, sintiendo el exquisito venir del orgasmo, Kakashi se sentia en el cielo el muy cabron bastardo hijo de puta rey de la exitacion, gozando de estas dos damas bien ricotas

La etimulacion seguia y seguia con esas increibles enbestidas, sus cuerpos no aguantaron y sus sexos explotaron por la satisfatoria sensacion del orgasmo, las mujeres se corrian en el sexo y en la boca del Hatake, Kakashi eyaculaba exquisitamente en Kurenai, lubricando todo el interior de la pelinegra, las mujeres se chupaban la mano de la otra toda humeda, Kakashi limpiaba los restos de humedad en el entrepierna de Anko con esa magnifica lengua, siendo abrazados por la rica sensacion del extasis, sumiendose los tres en un mar de placer y gozo, Kakashi descansaba despues de tanto ¨trabajo¨ con Anko y Kuerenai a sus lados recostando sus lindas cabezas con magistrales cabelleras en los hombros musculosos del peligris, Kakshi se sentia en la cima del mundo, tuvo un trio, un trio de lo mas maravilloso

- Oh Mierda!!! mejor veo que me encuentro por hay

Así Jiraiya va por los famosos tuneles del pervertido hotel y se va a una subida, escalando la fastidiosa ventilacion encuentra una bendita ventanilla, pero mas bendita lo que estaba a punto de extrenar en esa puta habitacion

- Hmmm interesante jejejejejeje


End file.
